I ACTUALLY POSSESSED HOMURA?
by WeirdSelfInsertDude
Summary: (Takes place in a loop after Oriko Magica. Oriko is an important character for the story. I use ' Insert whatever here ' for my speech and " Insert whatever " for other characters) ' How long do you have to suffer Homura, my beloved one? Let me posses your body for a while, let me carry your burden for you. I would do anything for you after all. '
1. Introduction of the Girl

Well then introduce yourself

' Homura Akemi, nice to meet you ' I say while making her signature hair flip.

This caught teacher a litle bit offguard but nevertheless she continued introducing me to my new class

" Akemi san has been in the hospital for half a year because of heart problems. Please be helpful to her "

I put on a light smile on my face and look at my class, if I make myself look friendly it would be better.

Saotome sensei continues the lesson after introducing me.

Break time

Unsurprisingly girls gather around me while boys are looking at my way time to time

" Akemi-san which school did you come here from? "

' A private Catholic school from Tokyo, I reply '

" What about school festivals,clubs? "

' I haven't partaken in them '

" Your hair looks so beautiful what are you using? "

' Normal hair care products you can find in markets. I just care for my hair a little bit more than an average person that's all.

I am sorry but I must go take my medicine from infirmary. Please excuse me. '

" Oh you don't know your way around here yet, let me escort you. "

" Yeah me too. "

' Don't mind me girls I will ask this class' nurse's aide here. I mean in case nurse isn't there it would be locked and we wouldn't be able to enter the room right? '

" Ah "

I don't wait for their answer I get off my desk do my signature move and walk towards Madoka

When I reach her I smile

" What is it Akemi san? "

' Kaname-san can you escort me to the infirmary? I have to take my pills. '

" Oh sure. " Since I didn't glare at her she doesn't act scared around me and shows her natural self. She is a cute cheerful girl. I know how she will react to Kyubey, appearence wise cute, mysterious, cunning alien.

We are walking on that famous hallway. As usual Madoka is trying to strike up a conversation by complimenting me

" Akemi san... "

' Call me Homura '

" Well Homura chan... "

' What is it? '

" I was just thinking it is a very unique sounds cool too. "

' Well thank you. Madoka is a cute name and it suits you '

She gets silent for a while, I guess she became embarrassed. I wont lose my momentum by checking it though.

We reach infirmary

" Here it is Homura chan "

Before she can open the door I fake a fall down to my knees.

' I am sorry, I guess my willpower was up until I finally reached here. I actually am not in that good of health, didn't want to worry you. ' I say.

" Homura chan! Hold on I will call the nurse. Eh she is not in there? Okay Homura chan hold on to me I will help you lie down on a bed. "

' Thanks Kaname san... '

Madoka supports me and I walk to a bed. She is genuinely worried and it makes me feel a little bit guilty but whatever

' Finally we are alone ' I say

" Eh Homura chan? "

' You are too trusting Madoka. Everyone is a liar and you should never forget this. Everyone will act in order to deceive you. Since you are kind if I act a little bit frail and weak you will come to my help. But how about this? '

I transform and pull out a gun

" Eeeh what is this what is going on! "

' Be quiet if you care about your life. I can assure you that this gun is real. You see, other people just see me as this new gorgeous transfer student. They think I am a normal person. You see me as someone weak and in need of your help. Why? Because I made you so by exploiting your kindness '

I put my gun back and bring out an RPG-7

' In reality I am someone capable of destroying this school, no this whole city. I have much bigger weapons in my arsenal. '


	2. Chapter 2

' Now you are shaking in fear. Why? Because I made you so. You should fix your personality. You are easily manipulated.

Madoka things are not the way they seem. If you are not perceptive enough to assess situation then just run away, those who are not perceptive can't escape the grasp of their destiny. And yours Kaname Madoka, yours does not involve attending to your next birthday party. '

I put back my weapons and come closer to Madoka. I lightly hold her chin up

' Did you understand what I mean? '

" A-Are you going to kill me? " Shaking with fear she answers me

' Stuuupid ' I say, ' You guessed wrong ' playfully

Door opens

With my other hand I pull her to me and start kissing her passionately

Sayaka: " Madoka where have you bee- Nevermind see you next break! "

She leaves flustered

Madoka is confused and looking at me

I put my finger on her mouth and hush her up.

' I only wish to protect you Madoka. Even if you are not capable of taking grasp of your fate I am, and I will protect you from your cruel fate. '

School bell rings

I hold her hand and say ' Lets go back to the class. Also don't tell others that I have guns on me. I don't want a bloodbath '

She just nods. Of course she is shaking. But more than that her face is red she is also flustered from the kiss. Maybe that was her first kiss.

I transform back and we walk together back to the classroom hand to hand.

She is quiet and also blushing

' Please don't be scared. I am your ally. '

I whisper to her after leaning a bit

While walking people are looking at us and whispering. They are gossiping no doubt. I don't care much.

When we reach our classroom I leave her hand and enter the classroom while making my signature hair flip and walk gracefully until I sit on my chair.

Madoka and others come and Math teacher comes after a short time.

I show off my intelligence. I just write whatever comes to my mind. Homura's brain remembers answers anyways and even for those she forgot her brain subconciously solves it and brings the answer to me as a thought.

After solving lots of questions I walk back to my chair. Everyone is looking at me amazed. Heh you havent seen my physical performance yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Its Gym class and I amaze everyone with breaking a record.

Of course when all attention is at me I wink and blow a kiss flying Madoka's way ﾠ

When girls surrounding me look at kiss' way and see the target, well they get really surprised and loud. They bombard me with questions

" Akemi san what is your relationship with Kaname san? "

' Well, (hairflip) its not a common one ' I answer

This make them even louder and they shout in surprise and start gossiping

Madoka is way too embarrassed and hides behind Sayaka

After school in shopping mall restaurant

Hitomi: " Kaname san what was today's ruckus about? There are rumours about you and Akemi san. "

Sayaka: " Hehee these rumours might as well be true you know. Hear this. Since Madoka was taking too long I checked up on her and what do you think I saw? She was kissing with transfer student! "

Madoka: " Sayaka! "

Hitomi: " Eh! Really? Kaname san I didnt think you were such a girl to start a forbidden love with a girl the day she transfers. "

Madoka: " No she was the one who kissed me! "

Sayaka: " What,she seduced you with those lips of hers? "

Madoka remembered Homura telling her not to tell about guns so she covered some of truth

Madoka: " We were just talking and then she called me an idiot. Then she told me that she was going to protect me because I would't be able to protect myself... "

Sayaka: " Hahaha she really was seducing you. "

Madoka: " Sayaka chan be more serious "

Hitomi: " Ah for such an excellent student to come up and take my friend to the forbidden path ... I don't know if she will target me next. Waiting is scary but exciting. "

Sayaka: " Now now don't get too delusional. But really I wonder why she kissed Madoka. Madoka have you two met before? "

Madoka: " Well sensible answer would be no but... "

Sayaka: " What,did you meet her in a nonsensible way? "

Madoka: " Actually last night I saw her in my dream "

Both Hitomi and Sayaka burst into laughter

Sayaka: " Come on Madoka are you trying to get attention too, what are you supposed to be? An anime character? "

Madoka: " Come on it's true! Really. "

Sayaka: " Oh I get it you two were lovers in a past life and she overcame many trials to find you and now she is trying to take your hand again. How lucky you are Madoka! "

Hitomi: " What kind of dream was it? "

Madoka: " I don't quite remember but it was a really weird dream. "

Hitomi: " Maybe you have seen her before and saved her image in your subconciousness. And your brain used the imagery in last night's dream. Timing of her transfer is a coincidence.

Sayaka: " Aren't you forcing it a little bit? "

Hitomi: " Perhaps. I have to go now by the way. My teacher is going to come home. "

Sayaka: " Alright then good luck. "

Madoka: " Hitomi chan fighto! "

Hitomi: " Thank you both. I will do my best "

-Hitomi leaves the area-


	4. Chapter 4

Sayaka: " Oh Madoka before going home I will check out some music CDs, wanna join me? "

Madoka: " Sure. Again for Kamijou kun? "

Sayaka: " Hehe, you know me well "

Two go to the store

Kyubey uses telepathy and asks for help from Madoka

Kyubey: " Help me! "

Madoka: " Huh? "

Kyubey: " Help me please Madoka! "

Madoka leaves store

—

Madoka: " Where are you? "

Kyubey falls injured

-Madoka panics

Madoka: " Were you the one who asked for my help? "

Kyubey: " Help... me... "

Madoka: " Oh no you are injured. "

—

' 0 points Madoka Kaname ' I yell as I walk towards them gracefully

Madoka: " Ho-Homura chan? "

' Haven't your family taught you not to approach strangers? ' I ask

Madoka: " But he is injured! He asked for my help, I could hear him in my head! "

Now I am too close to Madoka

I hold her chin up to make her look into my eyes

' Not only have you followed a strange voice in your head you also took a strange animal, that you have never seen in your life and has the ability to speak , in your arms. Kaname Madoka haven't I taught you that everything is a lie, a façade? Why do you approach everything you don't know about? '

Madoka: " Homura chan? "

' Ah but it really is sad. That thing was carrying a lethal virus that you easily get by touching '

Madoka panics: " Ehhh! "

And drops Kyubey

' Hahaha I was just joking, though that thing doesn't need to carry some virus to ruin your life. I wil explain it later but first

I know you are here! Come out here Miki Sayaka! '

Sayaka comes out from hiding with a fire extinguisher

Sayaka: " Stay away from Madoka you creep! "

' Why so agressive? Also you better come closer or you will lose your life '

Sayaka: " Why should I listen to you "

' Because party is starting and believe me '

I pull out a machinegun and point my aim at her

' One way or another this would be best course of action as a being that seeks survival, now drop that extinguisher and come here '

This is the first time she sees me with a weapon so she is scared but she does as told. Contrary to her words she isn't stupid after all.

' Now Miki Sayaka I will show you both something very amazing. Count to 10 '

Sayaka: " What, you will execute us?! "

' Of course not silly, I wont harm you two, at least not today. Now count! '

Sayaka: " Okay okay. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9- WHAT! What is going on? "

' Oh I miscalculated duration of our little talk inbetween, well whatever let me explain. A labyrinth is forming up and this will make you see truth. '

Not long after Gertrud's familiars starts coming towards us.

' Hey Madoka you see how cute how fluffy these guys are? ' I turn to her and ask while smiling gently

Madoka: " Eh yes though they surprised me suddenly showing up "

Madoka thought they were harmless since I asked while smiling like there was nothing wrong about this situation

I cover her eyes with my left hand and say ' Madoka just close your eyes for a while also Miki Sayaka don't speak '

Familiars surrounded us and now slowly approaching us

I pull my hand back and start properly holding my machinegun

' Now look at them Madoka '

When Madoka opens her eyes she gets shocked by scenery in front of her. Familiars are gritting their ugly teeth and coming closer to us while holding sharp tools.

" What is going on Homura chan, what is going to happen to us! " She yells

' Nothing is going to happen of course, I am with you girls after all. These creatures waited until they completely surrounded us to show their true face. This is what you need to know if you wish to survive in this world. Now if you don't do as I say they are going to come here and kill us all slowly' I tell the last part playfully.

Sayaka: " Whatever just say it. What do you need to protect us? "

Madoka nods while looking at me.

'Simple. Just crouch down and don't move. If you move you might die. Also cover your ears. Now! '

They both do as told and crouch down

I start gunning down familiars with my slow but accurate 360 noscope machinegun spray. When they all die I put my weapon back.

I put my hand on shoulders of the girls

' It's over, all monsters have died '

Labyrinth disappears. So Gertrud ran away after noticing presence of a magical girl

They stop covering their ears and stand up. Sayaka asks me:

" What the hell was this about Homura? "

' I will explain everything in time. For now all you need to know is that they are monsters that kill humans time to time. And to most humans they are invisible. They keep a low profile in labyrinths that humans can't enter so majority of humanity don't know about them. You girls were able to see them this close because labyrinth formed while we were still inside of it.'

Madoka: " How do you know about them? "

I then start telling them my lies.

' This is going to be a very long story so bear with me. Ever since the beginning of humanity some people had magical powers and kept knowledge of granting those magical powers. For example dragons, do you see any around? They were killed to the extinction because they were going to kill all of humanity. The technique to hand down these magical powers have been long lost. That white creature you were trying to help is a very old race that we couldn't get rid of. They destroyed our knowledge on magic because we were too strong. Even though their main food is souls of people with magical power to survive they destroyed a way to become one .After humanity forgot about them however they offered twisted version those magical powers to unsuspecting humans, only to little girls they can deceive. Even though they are an old enemy of humanity they introduced themselves as our old friends. They created those monsters that can only be defeated by us magical girls. To protect this world they offered us to become a magical girl. For us to accept they offered something very valuable. They offered one thing, anything we want. They turned us into magical girls to fight those monsters they create. And when we, magical girls die they use us as their food. They eat a part of our soul and use wahatever remains to create more monsters. Majority of the magical girls don't know that the ones they are fighting their predecessors, and when they do they lose their will to fight.'

They are dumbfounded

Madoka: " This... This... This is too cruel. How can this be... "

Sayaka: " Why did you become a magical girl "

' Nobody knew the truth about this magical girl business. We only agreed to kill monsters and protect humanity. Well even if I knew I would still become one because I need this power to protect this world. '

Footsteps are heard

" Is-is this the truth? "

We all turn towards the source of voice


	5. Chapter 5

Tomoe Mami was also here to hunt down Gertrud but I guess after noticing my, another magical girl's, presence in her territory she came to confront me.

I walk towards her

' Tomoe Mami you are such a cutie, did you come to kill me? '

She is glaring at me

" Answer me. Were you telling the truth? "

' I know that I am just a stranger to you but think about it. Why are griefseeds so compatible with our soul gems? '

I transform back to normal and hold my soulgem

' Our souls are sacred. It doesn't matter whether you are religous or not but you should understand this. They can't touch our souls. In normal circumstances that is. These soul gems contain our solidifed souls. They solidified our souls and trapped them like this when we became a magical girl. It was obvious though they are called soul gems afterall. Once your soulgem becomes completely black it turns into a grief seed and give birth to a witch. These demons eat a part of your soul and with remaining one you suffer as a witch until another magical girl kills you. These demons want you to give them grief seeds because they want to create more witches by using them. '

" How can this be... For what have I been fighting this long... "

I hug her

' You fought for both your and other people's survival. Nobody can blame you for anything. You are a beautiful girl who fought for a long time. You used your powers to protect people. '

" But... but all this time have I been only killing magical girls... Not only for territory but also those witches I was fighting against... "

' Someone has to kill them. Witches feel pain until they are killed. By killing them we are actually freeing them from their suffering. Only one to blame is that white demon you call Kyubey and his race. Please Mami if you lose hope you will die too. You must be resolute and wish for your survival just like how you started it all. '

" How do you know about me? "

(Still hugging her but now also stroking her hair and playing with drills)

' I don't know much. But I know that there is a beautiful girl who just wished for something everyone else takes for granted. She just wished to live. She diligently worked for everyone else, she got hurt, she suffered and couldn't find comfort in someone else's arms. But from now on you don't need to suffer alone '

She starts crying. Since she doesn't need to keep her weak part as a secret from someone who already knows her well and trying to support her she cries in my arms.

I keep hugging her and stroking her hair

After a while we break the hug

She wipes her tears and

" Ah sorry this is not like me. I see that you girls are my kouhais. Sorry that your senpai is lame " she said half joking

Madoka: " No you are not! I still havent understood things completely but from what I heard you were working hard to protect everyone and risking your life. You are the greatest senpai we could ever wish for! "

Mami: " Thank you " smiling

Then she turns to me

" By the who are you? How do you know so much about me? "

I come closer to her and say

' From now on I am your partner ' and kiss her cheek

' I am in your care, Senpai ? '

Well I really like Mami. Even in the scene where everybody hated her she was only thinking of greater good. She didn't want them to turn into a witch and wanted to free them from this meaningless life full of painful battles

She blushes:

" You really like skinship huh. You know about me but I don't know anything about you. For those two let me introduce myself from start. I am Mami Tomoe, 9th grade in Mitakihara Middleschool, nice to meet you. "

' I am Homura Akemi, second year in same school, nice to meet you too. '

Madoka: " Madoka Kaname, us three are from same class. Nice to meet you Mami senpai. "

Sayaka: " Sayaka Miki. Madoka's best friend " she says while putting an arm around Madoka

Sayaka: " But really I didn't think that transfer student was an ally of justice. I was sure that you were the villain "

' Some intimidation was necessary otherwise you would put our lives in risk '

' Now, isn't it about time you stop acting as if you are injured and can't move Kyuubey? '

Kyuubey still on the ground: " What... Are you... Saying when... You did this... To me... "

' Oh let me fix you then '

I transform and pull out a pistol and shoot him in head

Girls are a little bit scared though

Madoka: " Eek! "

Sayaka: " Waah "

Mami: " Akemi san?! "

Kyuubey: " My my, you are quite the psycho aren't you Akemi Homura. Killing even injured and defenceless like that... "

Mami: " What's going on? "

' There are tons of them but if we kill enough they will surely run out. '

I shoot new Kyuubey

" It is impossible for you accomplish that. You are just wasting your effort "

' Don't let them come close to your soul gem Mami or you would feel immense pain. '

Mami is still confused about everything but she chose to trust this mysterious girl that became her partner. She shoots Kyuubey too

Kyuubey: " So you chose to believe her lies Mami. I won't disturb you guys for now. I hope you will cool your head off and come to your senses "

After killing that last one another one doesn't appear

' Finally. Unfortunately just as he said we can't eradicate his race, unless we drop down nukes in their home. '

" Akemi-san... "

' Please call me Homura. We are going to be very close after all, Mami '

" W-Well then. Homura, I still haven't heard the whole story. Can we talk about it? "

' Can we do it in your house? And by us I mean us three. '

Sayaka: " Ehh, we too? "

' Yes,this concerns you too. You were also able to see monsters and that means you girls are important in this world. Now then can we come to your house senpai? '

" I don't mind. It would be good for me actually, having people visit me. Let's buy a cake on our way then "

' Sounds good to me '

Mami starts leading us and we follow behind her

I make a sudden stop and get in between Madoka and Sayaka. I hold them by their waists:

' Don't worry. Even if you are scared of me I can assure you she is a good person '

Sayaka: " So you are self aware. "

Madoka: " Sayaka-chan... Don't be so rude "

' It's okay Madoka. I already knew that Miki Sayaka wasn't a refined lady. '

Sayaka: " Hey you! "

' Well its okay. I wish Mami made the cake herself but after all this it seems like she doesn't have enough motivation... '

Madoka: " You really care about Mami senpai right Homura chan? Even though she doesn't know you it looks like you care about her a lot. "

I look at Madoka. I stare at her eyes and cause a short silence. Then I break that silence:

' There is actually someone else I care about more. '

I then turn my gaze towards her lips making her remember this morning.

She blushes and I turn my face forward and walk to Mami's side.

I happily hum Mami's theme song like in the movie

" Is that an existing song Homura? Somehow it is resonating with me "

I smile: ' It is called "Believing in Justice" It has been sang to support heroes in their fight '

I take her hand and look at her

' Thanks for believing in me Mami. You don't know how hard everything has been for me. But thanks to you once again I am filled with hope. '

" I still don't believe you completely but I dont want to doubt my future partner like that. I have even shown my weak side to you after all. "


	6. Chapter 6

We enter a patisserie

Meanwhile

Sayaka: " Hey Madoka get it together! "

Madoka: " Eh! You scared me Sayaka chan. "

Sayaka: " I have been calling out to you for a while. You just have been gazing at those two. You were too focused on that you didn't even hear me at all! "

Madoka: " Sorry. "

Sayaka: " What is it with you anyways? "

Madoka: " It's just... for some reason watching them together like that makes me feel bad. I don't know why and I am hating myself for feeling like that "

Sayaka: " Woah! Hold on, are you jealous of our senpai over a girl? "

Madoka: " Don't say it like that... For some reason even though I only met her today, I don't feel Homura chan as a stranger. It's as if we have always been close. She comes out of nowhere and enters my life, steals my first kiss and protects us from monsters... I don't even know what to feel. When I look at her from behind like that I feel both warmth and sadness. I feel like trying to help her carry those burdens of her but I know that I have always been a useless girl and and I will never be able to help her,this hurts me. If this displeasant feeling is me being jealous of people who have been trying to protect us while we were sleeping safely, clueless of dangers outside then I will hate myself even more " tears are coming out of Madoka's eyes

Sayaka: " I was just joking Madoka! Cheer up. You are not useless at all, you have always been a great friend. No matter what you choose to do I will support you. "

Madoka, while wiping away her tears: " Thanks,Sayaka chan. "

Sayaka makes a fist: " But man I will give that playboy a piece of my mind. How dare she make my Madoka cry and play around with others in front of her "

Madoka: " Don't! "

Sayaka: " It was a joke dont worry haha. "

Madoka: " Stop teasing me "

Sayaka: " Seeing you troubled like this is so rare so I felt like bullying you a little bit. Oh looks like they have decided on one. They are going to buy a cake. "


	7. Chapter 7

' Lets share the payment.'

Mami: " Well, if it is okay with you then it sure is with me "

—

We get to Mami's house. We eat our cakes and I start talking:

' You girls must be confused by the terms we were using. This is a soul gem. Inside of it is my trapped soul. If a magical girl gets too far from her soul she will lose control of her body and if someone doesn't bring her soul gem close to her in time she will die. '

Mami: " Wait really? "

' Since you have always kept it on you you don't know but this is truth so please continue doing so from now on. Well let me continue explaining soul gems. Soul gems can turn into other objects that are easy to carry like this '

I turn mine into a ring in front of them

Madoka and Sayaka: " Wow "

I change it back to it's original form.

' Well as you can see my soul gem is shining bright. That's because I haven't used magic that much. That white demon's race designed these soul gems to be poisoning to our souls when we use magic. When you use magic your soul gem will stop shining, it will get darker and darker. When it becomes completely black it will no longer be a soul gem, it will become something called grief seed and you will lose a part of your soul which will be consumed by the race of that white demon, Kyubey '

Mami is listening silently with a sorrowful face looking at the carpet

' A grief seed turns its owner into a witch. Witches are monsters that want to kill humans. And when that witch is defeated only it's grief seed will be left behind. Magical girls can use grief seeds to get rid of darkness in their soul gem '

I take a sip from my tea

' However there are more ways to become a witch than exposure to magic like that. A magical girl takes her powers from her emotions. More hopeful and happier you become, more powerful get. If reverse of this happens, if you fall into despair and depression then you get weaker and raise a curse. A curse makes your soul gem darker and darker each second even if you don't do anything. That is why magical girls must always be resolute and coolheaded. '

Madoka: " Thats cruel... "

' I don't have any reason to despair because I will do whatever it takes to achieve my wish. The wish I made when I became a magical girl hasn't been fulfilled yet. '

Mami: " Homura can you tell us what your wish was? "

I look into Madoka's eyes

Madoka: " W-What is it? "

' Without understanding what is going to happen and without having an iron will to fight against it you can not change fate. Even before becoming a magical girl I could read people's fate. Nothing detailed. I can only see vaguely, whether their situation is going to change for better or worse and approximately how long they are going to live '

Everyone: " Eeeh?! "

' I don't wish to explain how it works because I won't be able to. I will only tell you what fate awaits us. For example Mami '

" What? "

' It is not in your fate to celebrate another birthday '

' Sayaka '

" Please don't tell me that I... "

' Unfortunately yes, you are same as Mami. But stop sulking I have already changed your fate to some degree. If I continue you guys will survive. As for my fate I will always continue living, at least that's what fate had for me. '

Sayaka: " Oh come on now, why only you "

' Shut it, raspberry. '

" What!? "

Madoka: " What about me Homura chan? "

I silently look at her. After a while I take a sip from my tea and:

' Yours is more important than ours. Because you are going to destroy this world Madoka Kaname. '

Everyone is looking at me with shocked faces. Madoka is way too disturbed.

Sayaka: " Hey even jokes have a limit "

' If only this was one. Actually speaking fates change when combining it with others' fates. For example when I am originally supposed to survive if I combine mine with Mami's then I die. '

Mami: " Why? "

' Probably because you are going to kill me. But I am not scared of this. Our relationship is different now and if you are still going to kill me then what can I do anyways? I wish to save us all. '

Mami: " I wouldn't do such a thing! "

' Really,are you sure of it? What if we were strangers, wouldn't you kill another magical girl? '

She doesn't answer

' For example from our class, Hitomi Shizuki is going to die too. '

Madoka: " No! Why! "

' It doesn't matter. If I combine Madoka and Hitomi's fate together Hitomi survives that day '

Madoka sighs in relief

' Actually I can see more than people's fate. For example this town and this world's fate. This month this town is going to be destroyed. If I combine Madoka's fate with this town then town is saved for a very short amount of time. Then whole world gets destroyed. '

Sayaka: " So many things are happening this month. "

Mami: " Do you have any idea why it is so Homura? "

' I do. This is not related to my fate reading though. After long analysis I found out what will happen. '

Everyone is focused on the words that are going to come out of my mouth

' Normal people can't see witches. That's why when a witch causes massive destruction it will only be acknowledged as a natural disaster. Recently America had quite a few of them. Typhoons that killed people. Actually they are caused by witches. And a witch capable of destruction like that will come here. But the witch that will come here will be hundreds of times stronger. I believe a super dreadnought class will spawn here. '

Mami: " A WALPURGIS NIGHT! "

Mami shouts panicking.

Mami: " I have heard of them being strong but not them being hundreds of times stronger... "

Madoka: " What is a Walpurgis Night? "

' It is a witch that can absorb other witches. Eventually it's armor becomes impregnable and it's power strong enough to raise tallest, heaviest buildings in the world at the same time just to throw them away. If it isn't killed it will continue accumulating more power. '

Mami: " Are you sure that it is coming here? "

'Yes. Hundred percent sure '

Mami: " Is this why you became my partner? "

' Not really. Even if we team up our chances of defeating Walpurgis Night is still zero. I became your partner because I wanted to. '

Sayaka: " Wait this town is going to be destroyed and there is no way to stop it? Will you abandon here? "

' I didn't say that. There is one way of fighting back. '

Sayaka: " Which is? "

' Magical energy can be lent to someone else. If we manage to gather a hundred or more magical girls and focus our magical energy on one girl whose magic is offensive magical beam or something like that then we can penetrate Walpurgis Night's armor. If we can't do that then there is nothing to do but running away. '

Mami: " I haven't heard of such a technique before. "

' Well I guess you didn't have another magical girl to try it out. Let me show you how it is. Let's transform first. '

Mami and I transform

I gather my focus and try to channel my energy into her soul gem

Mami: " My body feels lighter. It's really like I am being charged with power. "

I stop channeling

' This was just for demonstration. Now my soul gem got dirty. '

Mami: " Sorry about that "

' It's okay. In return I will solo solo next witch while you are trying to gather magical girls here. '

Mami: " Even if you say so I don't know that many. I only know one with her adress. "

' Kyouko Sakura, right? I will invite her here myself, it would be awkward if you tried to invite her here after all.'

Mami: " You even know that... "

I come close to her face. Then I reach for her ear and whisper:

' I know everything about you, so don't worry much '

She pushes me away a little bit:

" You don't need to get this close. "

' Well if you say so, I will get somewhere where I am appreciated '

I stand up and then sit next to Madoka. I then lean my head on her shoulder.

Sayaka: " Hey you! Stop playing with my friend's feelings! "

Madoka: " Sayaka! "

Sayaka: " Sorry Madoka but I couldn't stand it any longer "

' How foolish of you Miki Sayaka. I am not playing with anyone's feelings. My actions are always genuine.'

I wrap my arm around Madoka's waist

' Madoka '

Madoka:" Y-yes? "

' If I made you suffer then I am sorry. Truth is... '

I pause and stare at her eyes

Madoka: " The truth is? "

' I really love you '

Mami: " Whaat? "

I hug Madoka

' I know that you only met me this morning but I really love you. Sacrificing you has never been an option for me and never will be. Even though you don't know me I know you. I know how kind, how strong, how cute you are. '

At this point I am facing her and stroking her hair

' I know that what I am doing is wrong. But no matter what happens I will keep loving and protecting you '

Madoka: " Homura chan... I... This is too sudden. I am not really into girls... "

I smile and keep stroking her hair

' Even just being able to become your friend is more than enough for me. I just want you to know that you are very precious for me. As I said, no matter what happens I will always love you. '

There is this awkward silence

I stand up and open a window and transform

' Well I will give you time to think about it. See you girls tomorrow '

I jump out...

—


	8. Chapter 8

Mami: " Well... This was... surprising? "

Sayaka: " Madoka, this transfer student is too suspicious but I will respect your choices "

Madoka: " I don't know what to do. I have never thought of getting close to a girl in that way... But Homura chan is very mysterious. When I am with her I feel so safe and comfortable. I don't even know my own feelings. At first I was rather scared because I didn't know why she has done that. But I am more at ease now. Actually when she told me that she loves me I got happy. But I don't know if this is the right thing. "

Sayaka hugs Madoka and tickles her:

" Before we could notice you have become a very naughty girl haven't you Madoka. How shameless "

Mami: " Well this sort of situation is certainly not common. I won't judge you and Homura though if you decide to become a couple. Homura is really a mysterious girl who knows about us. But I don't think she is a bad person "

Sayaka: " I just can't bring myself to like her. "

Mami: " Well if that's how you feel then nothing can be done about it. "

Madoka: " I also don't think she is a bad person. I still remember how she protected us. "

They continue talking. Meanwhile...


	9. Chapter 9

I am finally inside. After freezing time I managed to bypass people and entered a room I normally wouldn't be allowed to enter. It is not a dangerous place though. Right now I am inside Kyosuke Kamijou's room in hospital. He hasn't noticed me yet

' Isn't it about time you welcomed me Kyousuke Kamijou? '

" What?! "

He looks at my way as I make my signature hair flip

" Who are you? "

' I am an angel. '

" No, there is no way this is true. "

' Well regardless of whether you believe it or not, I am an angel. '

" Why are you here then? Or are you something like angel of death? Have you come here to claim my soul?! "

' Not really. Your time hasn't come yet. I am here to grant the prayer of a pure soul. It seems like someone pure has prayed for your health. '

" Who? "

' That, I can not say. You can't feel your left hand right? I will heal that and let the rest of your body to heal naturally. '

He doesn't talk. He is just waiting expectantly.

I walk to him. Then stop, unite my hands and close my eyes.

' Oh merciful and benevolent God, please grant me power to heal this sheep of yours. '

While thinking about healing I channel my magic towards his left hand.

Of course, it works.

He tried out moving his hand:

" It-It has worked! I am really healed! Thank you! Thank you very much!"

' You must be grateful to God. Always pray. Now I must go '

I jump off from window again..


	10. Chapter 10

When I land I feel a faint presence of a witch. Must be Gertrud. Since it likes to make people commit suicide I will check on any gloomy person and whether or not they have that mark, witch's kiss, on their neck.

While I am walking I notice an old man that fits the criteria. Damnit old man couldn't you be patient and let nature take it's course? I silently follow him while he is walking until we reach a desolate building.

Now that it's only two of us here I run up to him from behind and link my arms around him:

' Hey mister. What are you doing in such a place? '

Well he is startled a bit but does not react as much as a normal person would

" Oh I am just trying to run away from my problems. I can't deal with them anymore "

' Hey mister. It looks like you are buckling under stress. Just let me take some away? ' I say in my most seductive way while I am sticking my body to him

" Damnit if I am going to finish everthing anyways then I won't shy away from crime! "

' That's the mindset! Now come with me and leave everything to me. '

I take him to a bench and make him lie down on it.

' Now just leave everything to me and let your body be free. Don't tire yourself thinking useless stuff. Let me handle it. Close your eyes and focus on feeling '

Damn he actually does it. While I am on top of him now that he closed his eyes I transform and pull out handcuffs. Why does Homura have such things? Maybe she wanted to make sure Madoka stays at home during the storm.

Well I reach for old guy's unsuspecting arm and handcuff it to one leg of bench.

" What the hell! "

' Shhh '

I hush him and make sure he lets me do the same to his other arm, so I unbutton a few buttons on his shirt.

' Just relax and let yourself go '

After handcuffing his other arm too I stand up and leave.

" Wait! Where are you going! "

' If you wait here silently and without troubling anyone I will come back and release you. Now think back on your decisions throughly. '

It doesn't take long to find entrance of labyrinth. I pull out a machine gun and slowly walk while exterminating all familiars. It isn't hard at all and I don't even need to use my time stopping magic.

After getng past door after door I finally reach boss' room. Gertrud is right in front of me, and it doesn't look like it noticed me. I take out a rocket launcher and fire it on my unsuspecting target. While rocket is still on air I pull out another one and fire it.

Gertrud just gets obliterated and labyrinth disappears.

I take the soul gem it has left behind and immediately use it. Finally my soul gem is shiny again.

I return to old man's side

' Have you re-evaluated your options? '

" I guess stress affected my decision... Wait how did you know what I was going to do? '

I unlock handcuffs:

' It wasn't hard to figure it out. Next time don't look so tired and lifeless. '

I walk away. Today has been a very tiring day for me. Time to go to our home and take a warm bath to relieve myself from my own built up stress. Today has been pretty productive day though. I twisted truth a little bit but made Mami and girls know important parts about magical girl business, got closer to Mami and somehow became enough support for her so that she doesn't kill herself. I will check up on her tomorrow and maybe move into her house but today I will just rest.


	11. Chapter 11

After taking a bath I went to sleep early. But in the middle of night I wake up. I don't want to force myself to sleep while only lying down so I decide to tire myself out. I wear some clothes and go outside. Before I noticed I was in front of Mami's apartment. Well since I have worked hard today maybe she will forgive me for bugging her in the middle of night. I ring her bell and wait. Then I do it again and again but there is nothing. I panic a little bit and transform. Then I break into her house by breaking her window. It is dark(which is quite normal considering time) inside. I check all rooms but can't find her. I then use my soul gem as if it was a dog tracking down a scent by analyzing magical power left inside house. I get out of house and try to track down Mami.

I walk and walk...

I finally find her on a hill sitting on the grass just silently gazing at the city. I approach her from behind

Mami: " Were you looking for me? "

' Yeah. A penny for your thoughts? '

Mami: " How long has it been... Ever since I lost my family I had to learn how to live by myself. It was very tiring... Why did I even bother trying to survive this long? "

I sit next to her

' Well, at least I am happy you did. '

" All those girls fighting and killing each other for territory, at first I was against it and tried to run away from such things. I was such a judgemental girl. Then I stopped shying away from fights to secure my grief seed supply. I defended myself and my territory from other girls. But even before that I have already been killing girls isn't that right?"

' If you are talking about witches it is better to release them from their cursed bodies '

" This only makes me feel worse. If one day I am going to suffer and inflict same pain on others then why the hell have I even been fighting for this long? "

She starts crying while talking

" Whenever I am at home I just remember the day I lost my parents and cry. "

' You have to let go. Crash wasn't your fault. You were not responsible for anything that happened that day'

" I am such a selfish girl. In the end all I think about is myself. I still regret my wish. I had the chance to save my family too but instead only words I could utter was save and me... "

' It was only natural. You didn't believe what was happening. One minute you were with your family and the next you were on the verge of dying in front of a creature you have never seen before. You wished to believe for some miracle but you actually didn't. '

" Yet it came true. "

' That is also true. But nobody has any right to blame you for this. Survival is hardcoded into a human's brain and I won't let anyone blame you for your wish to survive. '

I hug Mami

" I am. Even though this town is in danger of being destroyed by a Walpurgis Night I am still thinking about myself. "

I start wiping her tears:

' I care about you more than this town. People can always build more towns but you can't come back. You are unique and there is no other Mami in the world. As for this town, in worst case I will threaten Mayor on gunpoint to start a total evacuation. '

" Don't do that. "

' Oh I will. This way everyone will be saved from Walpurgis Night. You see, we can solve all our problems one way or another. So don't stop believing in a brighter future. '

" Homura, can I ask one thing? "

' Please don't. '

" I must. Homura, how do you know so much about me. I doubt your fate reading can show you such details about me. "

' I can't tell you yet, please understand. If we manage to kill Walpurgis Night I promise I will explain everything. By the way, sorry. '

" Sorry for what? "

' Before coming here I thought you were at home and rang your bell many times. Since I couldn't get an answer I was worried thinking something happened to you and broke your window to enter the house... '

She giggles

' Wait, you aren't angry? '

" Well I am angry but not that much. It has been too long since people were that worried for me. Just like you said, we can always fix it but you are my unique partner "

' Glad you accepted me. I also killed the witch that escaped back then '

" Oh. Good job. "

' Mami I want you to focus on finding other girls. Let me take care of witches for now. I am super strong for them to handle but you aren't. '

" Hey I have been hunting them for years! What is this about all of a sudden? "

' You are indeed a genius and a strong magical girl, maybe in top five if we made a list but I am simply much more efficient against witches while you are strong in everything but not in witch hunting as much as I am. Damn you made me say it twice. Listen, there are witches that can be the cause of your death and I don't want this to happen. Also somebody has to recruit other girls to our fight against Walpurgis Night and you are more suited for this. But just remember to do whatever it takes. Even beating them into submission is allowed because the world is in danger. The longer we let Walpurgis Night roam less witches will be around, meaning less grief seeds. Eventually most of the magical girls will become witches and remaining ones won't be able to stop Walpurgis Night from destroying this world. '

" You are right! If Walpurgis Night absorbs other witches then we wouldn't be able to purify our soul gems. "

I put my hands on her shoulders

' That's why this mission is something like saving the world. Mami can I leave it to you? '

" Alright! I will do it. You can deal with witches... and thank you for caring about my wellbeing. And also for accompanying me in this lonely night. Let's drop it at that for now and rest. "

' Good call. Well then, goodnight. '

" Good night "

We part our ways and I walk back home. After all the walk I have managed to tire myself enough for some sleep.

Next day...


	12. Chapter 12

Alarm wakes me up. I have set it so that it would wake me up fifteen minutes before first lesson, otherwise I wouldn't get enough sleep. I normally wouldn't waste my time going to school but I still have to check up on girls. I dress myself up and go outside. While on the way to school I pull out one of those nutritient drinks and start drinking it while walking. Well, could taste worse, I ain't complaining about it. Still, I can't wait to get through this month so that I can have free time to eat properly. I wonder if girls are willing to share some from their lunchboxes? Now that I start seeing other students on the way I start walking gracefully with a smile on my face.

After reaching my class and entering I greet everyone with a good morning and head towards Madoka and her friends

' Good morning Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki and Hitomi Shizuki. '

Madoka: " Ah, good morning "

Sayaka: " Morning "

Hitomi: " Good morning Akemi san "

' I know this is a bit sudden but can I have your phone numbers before teacher comes? I need to be at somewhere else during break so just text me your names so I can differentiate the phone numbers '

I take Madoka's open notebook and one of her pencils and write my phone number. Then I leave them on her desk and go to mine.

Not long after, teacher comes and we start lesson.

After somehow not falling asleep during lesson I leave classroom as soon as bell for break rings. Using telepathy:

' Mami! '

" Yeah? "

' Why are you still here? '

" What do you mean? "

' I thought you were recruiting magical girls. '

" Well education is important too. Also I wanted to talk to you before going on such a journey "

' Same here. But let's talk face to face. I will come to your building's roof. Meet me there. '

Then messages came to my phone and after checking I saw that girls wrote their names. I added numbers to my phone's contact list.

After a long climb to roof in the other building I see Mami waiting for me.

' Sorry, kept you waiting a little bit '

" Yeah but at least break isn't over yet. "

' So what was it that you wanted to talk about? '

" Before going on a search for magical girls I wanted to have some information and some assurance. "

' Assurance? '

" I don't want people to die in my absence to witches and familiars. Will you protect them in my place? "

' Sure thing! I mean, as a proper partner I would cover for you. Now I also wanted to talk to you about other thing. '

" Information about magical girls? "

' Yeah actually I also wanted to talk to you about that. '

" I am listening. "

' There is a very small chance that you might be targeted... '

" Wait! Why? By whom? "

' Well just kill anyone you see with an eyepatch on her right eye, short black hair and sharp claws... That's what she is like when transformed anyways. Don't even try to reason with her. There are some terrorist magical girls that are targeting strong magical girls like us and you might be in their kill list. Even if you aren't you would save lots of innocent girls by killing them. Also don't think about showing mercy to terrorist magical girls because I assure you they will only see it as a chance to kill you. '

" Oh now I am so relieved, why didn't you tell me such an important thing before! "

' Because I only remembered it now. I am sorry okay but I have tons of problems to deal with so one or two might slip from my mind. I am trying to make some plans to save the world here! '

" Alright fair point. So anyone else I should look out for? "

' Just deal with black haired one for now if her ally attack you just retreat. Her ally is too strong but most of the time she is in hiding '

" Okay, noted. Anything else? "

' Forgive me for repeating but don't show mercy. They don't hesitate when killing unrelated innocent people. Overpower anyone that threatens you and kill terrorists. '

" I got it already. I won't show mercy... "

' Thank you. Now the other thing is there is a city with lots of magical girls in it. '

" Really? How do they deal with grief seed distribution? "

' They are strong and work in teams so they don't use that much magic. Also one girl uses a long lost technique to bring out your potential power hidden in your soul gem. She is called adjuster by others. She probably made others strong that way. Go see her to get yourself stronger too. '

" Can I trust her ? "

' I don't know much about her but I highly doubt her being a bad person. Try to befriend her and maybe she will help you recruit other girls. Also take these '

I give her papers and pictures Homura has taken

" What are these? "

' Information about Walpurgis Night. Where and when it will spawn, what does it look like, details on it's power and it's minions... Also don't ask me how I got these '

" I won't ask because you will tell me everything after we defeat it right? "

' Exactly. '

' Ah one more thing, try to keep contact with witches minimum, you wouldn't want to steal prey of others. No need to fight potential allies. And you must bring girls here before April 30. That's when Walpurgis Night comes after all as written in notes. Well then, good luck! '

" Thanks. You can leave the girls to me, I will bring as many as possible here. Protecting this city is up to you, so good luck to you too I guess. "

' No worries, witches aren't a problem for me. '

" Well if you say so... I guess it is time for my departure? "

' Indeed. We spent enough time as it is, each second is valuable. Goodbye and take care of yourself! I will be waiting for you. '

" You too, take care of yourself, I will bring girls here and make sure we finish off Walpurgis Night! Goodbye! "

She walked down stairs like a normal student and probably was going to leave the school with a normal excuse.


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile since nobody else was left on roof I transformed and jumped to my building. Then transformed back.

Hopefully nobody saw it but I wouldn't care anyways, whether they saw it or not nobody would believe that I am a magical girl.

What was going to happen today? Mami was supposed to kill Gertrud today but since I already killed it I am at a loss now. How should I spend my day? Maybe I should go to that Kazamino city and talk to Kyoko.

I walk downstairs and and see Madoka on hallway, going towards our classroom.

' Madoka! ' I call out to her

She turns towards me and waits while I approach her.

' I have a little business so I will skip school. I entrust my bag to you. '

" Oh, okay. No problem. "

' Also ... '

I hug her

' This will be my good luck charm. '

Well she is embarrassed but not as much as the other time, she looks more worried since she asks me:

" Are you going to a dangerous place? "

' Well I am not sure whether that is the case. But you need not worry because I won't die. '

" Even if you say so... "

' Don't worry. I am quite strong. I have to go now. '

" Goodluck ! "

' Thanks Madoka, it means a lot '

I walk outside and climb out when there is nobody else around me.

Now that I am outside I only need to get on bus now. Public transport is really good in this country, I only need one bus or metro to go to there.

I simply walk to metro station since it is faster and board the metro .

Since there is no seat left for me I have to wait while standing until I get there.

I guess there are always people who get ahead of themselves even in current year, considering there is a pervert touching me from behind. Well up until now I have been very lucky and was succesfull all the time so I will be merciful. If he lets go of me in 10 seconds I will drop it.

But of course he would just get bolder wouldn't he?

I lean back a little bit and turn my head towards him. He is at his 30s at most.

' Hey! ' I say, in a whispering tone

" Hm? "

' Wanna see something cool? '

He looks at me with a surprised yet expectant face. Maybe he thought I was also perverted and make him live his fantasies? Hah, fat chance.

I move my hands in a place he can't see and act as if I am pulling something. Just like the way Kyoko summoned her spear from her soul gem I pull a gun from mine. Dimensional storage is indeed very handy!

He gets curious and leans over me to see what I am holding. With a smirk I show him the gun while making sure no one else sees.

' Wanna see it closer? We can get somewhere more private... '

He gulps and lets go of me and starts moving away from me. I put gun back inside and catch his arm:

' Where do you think you are going? Did you think it would be that easy? '

" Please, I am sorry. "

' Maybe I might forgive you without causing a scene here... Also don't worry about my possession of a gun I am also a great illusionist. Nobody would find my guns. Now, as I said I will let you be a free man '

" R-really? " Asked the man with great enthuaism

' But you must agree to a few things you normally wouldn't. '

" What things? "

' Well, first I will take a photo of your id card, then I will put a tracer on you which you should always carry with you. If you drop it somewhere away then I will notice it and hunt you down. Even if law enforcement wasn't on my side right now I can still put you out of your misery any time I want, understood? ' I look at him with dead serious eyes

" I understand... "

' You will stop harassing others like today which is a given of course. '

" Okay... "

' And last but not least you will start working for me. '

" What?! "

' You will quit your job, if you have any, and will actively patrol streets and report me any violent crime, suicide attempts, and cosplaying little girls. You don't need to do anything about them you will just report me. '

" That last one was a little bit random... "

' I have my reasons for them all. So choose now. Jail or work? And also if you avoid jail I will personally finish you off, you can be sure of it. '

" Wait wait no need to be hasty now. I will comply okay? I will do as you say. Here take my id card. "

I take a picture of it with my phone

' Your phone number too. '

He gives it to me and I dial the number to confirm. He gave the right number since I hear his phone ringing. I record the number as " Slave #1 "

' See, it wasn't that hard right? Now time to place your transmitter. Tell me have you heard about microchip implanting? '

" Is that a real thing? "

' You tell me. '

Again, without showing him I summon my shield and therefore it's contents. I pull out injector with its needle and chip ready.

" No way. You go outside with this kind of stuff? "

' You haven't seen anything yet. I actually carry a lot more than you can even imagine. '

Finally we reach Kazamino and I pull him out of train with me

' Come, big brother. We reached my stop '

We go outside and I take him somewhere we can be alone.

' I hope you didn't think I was joking all this time because I don't have time to play around. '

I pull out my gun and shoot ground right next to his foot

' This saves me from the trouble of making you believe whether my gun is real or not. Now kneel and don't move. '

He kneels

" Aren't you afraid of someone calling the police? "

' That would be least of my troubles '

I inject the chip in his arm and patch him up

' Try not to get it removed. I can always bomb your house since I know your identity anyways. Knowing your location all the time will only help me protect you. '

" Protect me? "

' Yes. After all you are working for me. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. Who knows, maybe if you do your job properly I will reward you. Ah, before we part ways I want to make sure, do you need me to remind you of your new job? '

" Yes... I couldn't focus on it much during the heart of the moment. "

' Very well. You will always go outside and check on people. Report me any violent crime and suicidal people. Also any cosplaying girl you see below 18 must be reported. For each report I confirm you will be rewarded with money. Well I won't repeat it again. I have business to do in the city goodbye. '

I turn around the corner and transform to stop time. Why? Because that way he would think I am something like a ninja, an assasin that vanishes in an instant, if he tries to check on me that is. Now lets lure Kyouko out. But how am I going to achieve that. Well I don't want to tire myself out. If I wander around like this she will eventually pick up my magic and come to check.


	14. Chapter 14

Many hours pass...

Meanwhile after school

Sayaka: " She really skipped school huh, that girl... "

Madoka: " Homura chan? "

Sayaka: " Yeah, her. She probably thinks she is too smart for this school. "

Madoka: " I don't think she thinks like that. Homura chan has always been paying attention in class. I am sure she had some important business to attend. "

Sayaka: " Speaking of which, I also have some business. I will walk to hospital now. "

Madoka: " Are you visiting Kamijou kun? "

Sayaka: " Yeah. I am sure he is bored on that bed and waiting to see my face to cheer him up. But he need not worry since this beautiful girl is coming to his help now. "

Madoka: " Wow Sayaka chan, you are quite bold. "

Sayaka: " Hehee just joking. I am not that beautiful or cute like you and Hitomi. But I guess I also have my strong points right? Like, looking like an energetic girl with long legs and also being his childhood friend "

Madoka: " I think that last one is the only one that actually matters. "

Sayaka: " Oh, also I can't be as bold as that transfer student. As soon as she transferred to our class going straight for your lips like that in school... "

Madoka doesn't answer back. She is embarrassed and would probably get angry at her friend for teasing her but this a little bit a serious topic for her. Her feelings for Homura even made her sexuality waver. There was something that makes Homura charismatic and she also feels at ease when they are together. Like how she felt in base she played at during childhood when Sayaka and she copied the boys and made one at her garden. She would sometimes visit there and feel that nostalgic place's relaxation. That was the feeling she was getting from being by Homura's side. But she never met Homura before so this was mysterious.

Sayaka: " Sorry if I went a little bit far Madoka. I shouldn't have made fun of you two like that. "

Madoka: " It's okay... " she answers rather quietly

Sayaka: " Come on cheer up a little bit, I can't bear making my best friend sad. You know what? Come to hospital with me and after I finish visiting Kyosuke I will treat you to a parfait. "

As mood brightens up again

Madoka: " Sounds good. There is this new cafe that everyone is talking about. Let's try it out. "

Sayaka: " Okay okay we will but as I said I have to visit Kyosuke first. "

The two head for the hospital Kyosuke is staying at.

Madoka: " So, how has it been going on for you and Kamijou kun? "

Sayaka: " Same as always. You know how dense Kyosuke is. He would only focus on his violin. But I also like how determined he look with it. "

Madoka: " Well I am a little bit jealous of talented people since I am boringly normal "

Sayaka: " Yeah me too. It's not like I have a talent either. Oh we have reached the hospital. "

Two go in and Madoka sits on a seat in lobby

Madoka: " I will leave you two alone. Sayaka chan good luck! "

Sayaka makes a thumbs up as if saying " leave it to me " and goes to Kyosuke's room. She greets a nurse and after getting permission opens door to his room.

Sayaka: " Yo! Kyosuke, I have come to bother you today as well. "

Kyosuke: " Sayaka! Welcome. " he says happily

Sayaka: " Hehe seeing me made you that happy? "

Kyosuke: " I am really happy because something beyond amazing happened! "

Sayaka: " Now I am curious. What happened? "

Kyosuke: " Well you see ever since the crash I haven't been able to move my fingers and doctors told me that it was going to be that way forever. "

Sayaka: " Oh... " replied as she was shocked with this information

Kyosuke: " But a miracle happened! An angel came to my room and healed me! I can now move my fingers without any problem. When doctors saw my condition they were quite surprised and made many tests. They didn't believe my story at first but they still acknowled that my hand wouldn't heal without a miracle of sorts. It is even talk of hospital now. "

Sayaka: " An angel came here and healed you? That really is hard to believe. What does an angel look like anyways? "

Kyosuke: " Well I thought she was human at first. She was beautiful with her long black hair and purple eyes. Nobody saw her in camera recordings "

Sayaka: " Long black hair and purple eyes? Could it be..! "

Kyosuke: " Sayaka do you know of that angel? " as he suddenly came closer to her and held her hands

Sayaka: " Well... Someone fits the criteria but I doubt she is an angel. I also ate some cake with her and all... "

Kyosuke: " Woah, Sayaka ate a cake together with an angel. "

Sayaka: " Hey come on now. I said mine wasn't an angel but you would describe her same way you did just now. I also have her phone number so... "

Kyosuke: " I could hear her voice so I could confirm! Sayaka you are a genius "

Sayaka: " Violin genius calling me a genius haha. Well let me call her if you wish it that much. "

Kyosuke: " Please do so. "

But no matter how long her phone ringed, she didn't pick up her phone to answer the call.


	15. Chapter 15

Kyouko appears in front of me, transformed:

" I didn't expect another magical girl coming here. Don't you know that this city doesn't have that many witches? "

' So you finally picked up on my magic huh? I haven't come here to take over this barren land. Actually I have come to invite you somewhere better. '

" Where? "

' Main territory, Mitakihara '

" Hey that's Mami's territory. Or could it be you actually- "

' No, Mami and I are partners. ' I interrupt.

' Unfortunately we are very busy and can't stay on our territory for long. She probably won't come back home soon. I have come to invite you hunting on our territory. You will be keeping your loot. '

" This sounds too good. So what is the catch? "

' A Walpurgis Night will appear in the city by the end of April. We are gathering magical girls to fight it. I want you to be present. '

" A Walpurgis Night huh. Sounds fun. After not seeing any witch for a time now it would be an exciting change. "

There is something wrong. I can see it in her eyes.

' So? What do you say? '

" Well, certainly taking up main territory sounds appetizing. But, if Mami is absent I could simply take the territory once and for all. "

' So you think you can defeat Mami with all griefseeds you are going to collect after defeating me? '

We look into each other's eyes. She doesn't know about my power so she isn't afraid of me at all. She might even be thinking I am a novice Mami has taken under her wing.

I walk up to her.

' Interesting. And also I really liked your simplistic way of thinking. It saves me from time to convince you. Alright then I challenge you. If you defeat me you will take over our territory for good. '

I walk even closer. Since she is a close ranged fighter this will make her believe in an easy win.

We are face to face now. Her eyes are fixed on mine and mine on hers

' And if I win you will do everthing as I say, you will be under my command until Walpurgis Night dies. Now I will start only after you accept it. '

She looks at me then smirks

" Toryaaa! "

She tries to attack me with her spear. This means she accepted challenge. I also grin at such a situation, really though this simple way of doing things saves me from all the trouble. I stop time immediately.

Kyoko, expecting a fast victory by doing a surprise attack was frozen by my magic. I don't want her to know of my magic yet so I pull out some spare clothes and leave them on air, right in front of her eyes as to block her vision. When I touch her she will be only seeing this color.

I then pull out a taser. Simple yet effective tool for immobilizing your target without killing him / her

I get behind her and tase her. Just enough to make her lose control of her body for a while but not enough to make her lose conciousness.

I take and put clothes back

' And time starts moving again. '

I resume time and she falls on the ground, facedown. I put my foot on her back, not applying any pressure or hurting her physically, just to shatter her pride and make her accept her defeat.

" What did just happen ? " She mumbles

' You lost ' I reply

' You lost, now surrender so I can count this little match over. '

" What did you do to me ? I can't move. "

' Don't worry, since you are a magical girl it won't even last ten minutes. Now, do you surrender ? '

" Yes... "

I roll her so that she can lie on her back. But that wouldn't be enough. I raise her from the ground and start carrying her princess style.

" What are you doing ? "

' Taking responsibility. I can't leave you outside like that. Especially if I am the one responsible for it. '

I walk. Silently walking on the streets, all eyes on me.

" Where are you taking me ? "

I look at her. She has been sounding rather submissive for a while now. Must be because she can't even spend much energy while talking in such a state.

I smile.

" What are you smiling at? "

' You actually look cute when you are defenceless. '

" Idiot, what are you saying... "

She tries to turn her face towards road.

' If you were in the school you would probably be famous. You could have lived a happy and rather carefree life... "

She doesn't say anything back and I just keep walking while carrying her.

' Finally, reached. '

Kyouko turns her head towards the building I stopped in front of.

" Why did we come to a ramen shop? "

' You need a nice warm meal. Those snacks you steal won't cut it. Don't worry I am paying for it. Also '

I put her down , on her feet.

' You must be able to move now right? '

She nods. I take her by the hand and enter building.

' Hey uncle, give us two tonkotsu ramen, one normal sized and one jumbo sized. '

I pay before he gives the food, since I don't know Kyoko's reputation here, I don't want to risk him thinking we came without money.

He gives us our bowls. He gives jumbo one to me and I swap it with Kyoko's.

" Hey! "

' What ? You can eat right? Please don't tell me I had a wrong impression of you. '

" Well I won't turn down free food. Also this is a nice ramen shop. How did you know about this place? "

Well, Homura planned on treating you to some food if you two defeated Walpurgis Night. She chose this city so you could visit that church and talk about past, treating any remaining wound.

Pity, that never happened. And her knowledge is now being used by me.

She manages to finish before me and after I finish mine I thank God for the food and stand up

' Just come to main territory after you finish preparations okay? You can come tomorrow or the day after that. Also take this money and buy yourself the ticket. You can keep the change. I have to hurry somewhere else now. '

I walk towards exit.

" Wait! "

Whatever she wants to say I doubt it will be pleasant. Maybe she was actually going to thank me, or maybe she was going to try to give money back to me. I don't think wasting time here will do any good. Disappearing will be more convincing. As she reaches out to grab my arm I go through door and get behind the wall. In that moment, when I was at an angle she couldn't see me I transformed and froze time.

I escaped and went to metro so that I could return home.

It became evening already huh...

After getting to my seat I open my phone to play with it a little bit to cope with boredom. I see missed calls from Sayaka. I have put my phone in vibration mode long time ago and since I was too focused on Kyoko I must have missed it. Well I doubt it is anything serious but as soon as I unboard train I will call her.


	16. Chapter 16

" Well, too bad Kyosuke, she isn't picking up. She must be busy. "

" It's okay. After all you two are already close enough right? Even if I doubt she is the one, if by any chance she is that angel I must speak to her. "

" I still don't get this angel business. Are you sure she said that? Angels wouldn't come to people like that normally. Well anyways I am glad to see that you are doing okay. I have to go now I have promised Madoka I was going to treat her a parfait. "

" Going already? Well be sure to come again. Having somebody to speak to helps a lot. "

After Sayaka and Kyosuke bidding each other a farewell Sayaka picks up Madoka from lobby and they go to a cafe.

Sayaka: " Oh Madoka I am in trouble. " said while eating her own parfait.

Madoka: " What happened? " With a puzzled look

Sayaka: " It looks like I have a rival now and she can be Homura. "

Madoka: " Homura chan is your rival? What do you mean? "

Sayaka: " Well Kyosuke says an angel has come to his room and healed his hand, which would never heal with modern medicine. And the angel she described just sounds like Homura. Beautiful and long black hair, purple eyes... Kyosuke is completely obsessed with her now. "

Madoka: " Yeah that sounds like Homura. I guess she didn't bother explaining herself and dismissed him saying she was an angel. Well, leaving rivalry aside, since she healed Kamijou kun shouldn't you be thankful? "

Sayaka: " Oh, covering for your girlfriend? "

Madoka : " Sayaka chan! " as she started eating angrily in a cute way

Sayaka: " Leaving jokes aside, why would she do that? I thought she was working on more important stuff like saving the world or something. Oh speak of the devil. "

Sayaka answered the phone call from Homura

As I finally came back to Mitakihara I called Sayaka to hear her out. She answered, unlike me.

' I saw that you called me. I couldn't answer. Was it anything serious? "

" I just wanted to ask you something. "

' Ask away. '

" Have you healed Kyosuke? "

' Yes I have. '

" Why did you say you were an angel? "

' Does it even matter? He would call this divine intervention and be more motivated to use that hand well. '

" Maybe but he is in our class. Soon he will be discharged from hospital and you two will be seeing each other every weekday. What will you say then? "

' I will decide that on the moment. Though it will be fun of course. He will probably declare me an angel as soon as he sees me. That commotion will lighten the mood for me at least. '

" ... Can I ask one more thing? "

' What is it? '

" Why did you heal Kyosuke? "

' Healing him will serve my plans. Just think of it as a little gesture of goodwill from me. By the way you sound like you are outside. Is Madoka also with you? '

" Yeah she is. "

' Can you give the phone to her? "

" I guess I can do at least that much. "

I wait until I hear Madoka's voice

Madoka: " You asked for me Homura chan? "

' Yes, I just wanted to hear your voice. It calms me. Whenever I hear your voice I get filled with hope that I can pull this saving the world mission off. '

Sayaka: " Hey, no flirting over my phone! "

Madoka: " Sorry Homura chan, Sayaka chan put the phone in speaker mode. "

' I don't mind. I am not ashamed of my feelings. Also when did she become so cheeky? Tell her that I have a great punishment waiting for her. '

Sayaka: " Eh? What punishment? "

' You are going to look after a magical girl. I called her here, though I haven't prepared any place for her so that's where you come in. '

Sayaka: " Then why don't you take her in? "

' Do I look like I have enough time to babysit people? Also I am planning of moving into Mami's house. She will be babysitting me when she comes back. '

Madoka: " Come back? Did she go somewhere? "

' I sent her on a journey to gather allies. I hope she can be successful. '

Sayaka: " Why haven't you gone too then? "

' Then who will protect Madoka? I will be protecting those precious to me. Oh also don't go to hospital tomorrow. '

Sayaka: " Why? Kyosuke is waiting for me. "

' Do you remember witches that I told you girls about? '

Sayaka and Madoka together: " Yes. "

' Good. One of those witches will appear in that hospital. Less people wandering around means my job will be easier. I am not joking by the way so don't go to the hospital until I kill witch. I will kill it before it harms anyone. Madoka! '

Madoka: " Y-yes? "

' Don't let this girl disobey my words. I really can't help her if she goes to hospital and finds herself lost in a labyrinth. Understood? '

Madoka: " Yes. "

' Love you. Homura out! '

I end the phone call and go to my house. Don't worry Homura I will fix everything for you, you deserve it. I will even make you and Madoka closer than ever.


	17. Chapter 17

Sayaka: " Wait don't end the call! Damn, she already did. Hey Madoka, she was just joking right? "

Madoka: " She did sound serious though. "

Sayaka: " What am I going to do, I can't just take random girls to my house. How am I going to explain it to my parents? "

Madoka: " It will be fine, probably. Your parents aren't strict and if you properly explained they would understand. "

Sayaka: " Do you really think so? " in a disbelief

Madoka: " Yes, I am sure they would understand. "

Sayaka: " Yeah, let's say we overcame that one hurdle but what about actual problem? I will be looking after a girl I know nothing about, I wonder how old she is... "

Madoka: " Let's just ask Homura chan tomorrow at school. No good will come from worrying about it now. "

Sayaka: " Yes yes I understand. I don't wish to ruin my current happy mood. Kyosuke is healed and happy too. If magic is such a convenient thing maybe it will be fun, living with that girl I mean. By the way, have you made any plans for summer yet? "

Madoka: " Maybe I will go to the ocean with my family, just like last year. "

The duo spoke about what they would like to do in summer and as they noticed it was getting late, they parted their ways and went to their homes.

Hours later

Kyubey: " Madoka Kaname! "

Kyubey called out to her, after climbing up to the open window of her room

Madoka: " What are you doing here! "

Kyubey: " There is no need to be afraid. I have only come here to explain ourselves and clear up the misunderstandings. We have no hostility towards you or your race. "

Madoka: " What do you mean? "

Kyubey: " My race isn't demonic, nor do we eat magical girls. We are an alien race that came from a galaxy far away. We also didn't modify humanity's magical arts. We are the ones who introduced magic to human girls and made them magical girls to fight witches in the first place. "

Madoka: " Then what was that becoming a witch because of using magic? Wasn't Homura chan telling truth? "

Kyubey: " Corruption of soulgem after using magic is a simple phenomenon to explain. Soulgem is like an outer shell, a barrier. It keeps soul safe from outside especially from impurities and negative energy. But magic is released from within and for magic to be released soulgem must create some gaps in it's barrier. Bigger the magic means bigger the gap will be. But because there is a gap impurities invade soulgem which is why it gets tainted. A soulgem that is too tainted also takes it's toll on mind and cause stress. In the end they would become griefseeds and turn the girl into a witch. But we actually created a way for magical girls to be self sustainable you know? Girls can use griefseeds that drop from witches they kill. We could simply not make it this way. "

Madoka: " What are you even saying! Then what would magical girls exist for? Wasn't their duty fighting witches? If there were no magical girl then there wouldn't be witches either! You forced them to fight in a war you started! How can you even call it sustainable! "

Kyubey: " I can see why you came to this conclusion however it is not that simple. If magicals girls didn't absorb impurities and negative energy time to time that negative energy would manifest into something dangerous for you on it's own anyways. "

Madoka: " So what? You changed one problem with another? For what purpose ? "

Kyubey: " I was coming to that. Madoka, this universe is facing a big problem. Energy is constantly decreasing in universe and it will be troublesome for us all when it is all gone. We have used soulgems as a manner of collecting energy, especially when they turn into griefseeds. A griefseed can store negative energy in purer form than it is on air which helps us using it for increasing energy of universe. But we also use the energy that is released during the transformation from a magical girl to a witch. When magical girls understand that they are going to become witches they fall into despair, a very emotional moment, they generate so much of the negative energy that it is enough to prolong lifespan of this universe more than theirs. "

Madoka: " At the expense of their life... "

Kyubey: " Madoka, ever since humanity's warfare became something that puts the very existence of your planet in danger wars have decreased by huge amount. As a result humans have started increasing their number in a way that was never seen before in its history. Even now as we speak, there are hundreds of babies that are being given birth. Why do you care about death of a few of humans so much when we can restore energy reserves of universe? "

Madoka: " They are not numbers! They all are unique people who deserve to live! "

Kyubey: " I really can't understand the way you humans think. Everyday humans are dying because of disease, starvation, terrorism or simply because they reach end of their lifespan. Increasing already such a high number a little bit shouldn't be so unreasonable especially if it is for greater good. If you humans keep increasing your numbers this way you will overpopulate your world anyways. "

Madoka: " Humans are trying to find a solutions for deaths. They are trying to find cures for diseases, trying to help those in need of help. I know there are good people who even dedicate their lives for it! I don't know about terrorism but I hope one day humans will stop fighting and reach a peaceful understanding... "

Kyubey: " You are too naive Madoka Kaname. But it is expected from a girl in your age, after all many magical girls your age also had this kind of wishful thinking. Let me show you what happened to them. "

Kyubey starts transmitting his memories of magical girls who wished to help people, how they were branded witches and how many of the girls stopped believing in such a peaceful world.

Madoka, in an exhausted way after such imagery: " Why, why are you showing me all these? "

Kyubey: " See how evil humans can be? See what happens to naive girls? Madoka, we are being taught as evil to you but we are only doing it for the greater good. We can't be more evil than humans. "

Madoka: " Even so why did you come here to tell me why you kill humans? "

Kyuney: "Because I want you to understand, we are not the enemy we are made to be. You have high potential as a magical girl. If you were to be a witch we could easily fill our quota. Please understand us too. We will even grant you a wish. "

Madoka: " I, I can't believe you. None of them. You cant possibly justify your wish, to turn me into a monster! You are insane! I will keep believing in Homura! "

Kyubey: " And here I came to explain everything and hoped for you to be reasonable. I guess your affection for her is clouding your judgement... "

Madoka: " Wha- "

Kyubey: " Well, that girl has played her cards very well. Now the reality looks unreasonable. I will wait for now until an opportunity arises. Farewell Madoka Kaname. "

And he jumped off the window.

Is Kyubey really a monster, an ancient enemy of humanity like Homura said or an alien sacrificing some humans for greater good like he claimed, this question lingered in Madoka's mind for a while. Then she thought of Homura and Mami and how Kyubey wished them to be a witch. According to Homura witches feel immense pain until they are killed. No matter what for she couldn't forgive Kyubey for his ways. That's what she decided that night.


	18. Mami's Perspective Part 1

That day

Mami's Perspective

After talking with Homura she convinced me. I will go out and gather girls for our cause. I went to infirmary and used a little bit of magic in front of nurse to increase my body temperature. She gave me my exit card, two small papers she signed confirming my illness. I don't lie that often but a girl's gotta do what she's gotta do. I leave one of the papers at my class' attendance book and exit the school by showing guard the other one.

Alright Mami you are outside, now what? What did Homura say, something about a girl bringing out inner potential or something? Since that would make me stronger I should go to her first. That would make everything easier. I take a look at papers Homura gave me, there is a map with a city called Kamihama circled out in red. And " LOTS OF MAGICAL GIRLS? " is written next to it. She doesn't look that sure of it. The girl she talked about must be there then. She also said that there was a magical girl with eyepatch and sharp claws... She only told me her transformed appearance but can I react fast enough when she transforms? I have to keep an eye for such a girl. Alright, I have decided! I will first go to that Kamihama, once that girl makes me strong I will try to recruit everyone I find.

After checking how to go there by my navigation app on my phone I start walking. I only need three bus rides and facing a traffic is unlikely at this hour. Lets go to the bus stop.

Okay I got on my first bus so far so good. That Homura, she made me so anxious saying that I was being targeted or something. It is still better to anticipate such an attack I guess rather than getting killed instantly, without understanding anything.

After boarding my second bus I was annoyed by being stuck in traffic.

" What? Didn't expect to be stuck in traffic at this hour... " I said

I came to driver's side to check the road ahead a little bit and then saw people getting off from their cars and running away. What did happen? Did a LPG car crash or something?

All of a sudden a car flied towards us. As if it was thrown by a catapult it was about to crash into my bus. Passengers that saw this started to scream

I immediately transformed, not caring about my cover as a magical girl.

I pull driver out of his seat and lightly throw him behind me

" Tiro regale! " I chant as I summon my good ol' muskets. I shoot the ground in front of us through glass. Of course glass breaks and shards fall near me but I don't care about them at all. Now is the time for magic

Bullets I just shot were filled with my ribbons, and I will use them to catch the car midair.

" Now! "

I summon ribbons when the car is in the middle of my zone. I simultaneously catch the car from all rims. Of course this isn't enough to stop something that heavy but at least car will lose a lot of energy. I let go of front rims and pull the car backwars from back ones so that car doesn't nosedive the ground. This made car's front look up for a while but it started to look down again.

" Brace yourselves! " I shouted since a crash was imminent. What I understood from car's trajectory is that it is going to crash into bus' bumper. I can't let it crash yet, I must make it lose more energy.

" REGALE VASTARIA! "

I make barriers of ribbons on car's path. Of course car is continuing it's movement and ribbons are getting snapped one by one but there is a huge decrease on car's speed. In the end car finally bumps into us very lightly and we didn't even notice it.

I look at interior of car and see some people that passed out inside. I immediately push buttons to open up doors of bus and call out to people:

" It is dangerous to stay here! Everyone, get off the bus and go back! "

Of course they comply, since they were already stuck in a traffic jam they wouldn't gain anything by staying. Not to forget the fact that they were in danger a moment ago of course...

Now let's investigate what's going on...


	19. Mami's Perspective Part 2

Mami's Perspective Part 2

I got off the bus. Before going to the source of problem I must first check wellbeing of people inside the car that was just thrown at us.

It is probably a family; two adults, one man and one woman, on the front seats and two children, again a boy and girl, on the back. I open up the doors to check their pulse and breathing. It looks like they hit their heads during the flight and lost conciousness but they are still alive. Hoping that they don't have any internal wounds I leave them be to prevent more victims.

I start running towards the direction that car came from. But along the way the scenery changed more and more into a nightmare. Smokes raising from some of the cars that were in a total cluster, injured people laying around, people stuck in their cars...

" What the hell happened here? "

I save people from their cars with my ribbon magic as I keep running, I can't stop completely because I don't wish to sacrifice people near the source of all this. God knows what kind of situation they must be in. As I move on it only gets worse and worse...

Smoke has covered air and there are a few cars still burning. Dead lie on the ground along with children crying next to them. No doubt they have lost their precious family... I unconciously clenched my fists, making me remember that day again... I also see some destruction on buildings facing the road as if they were hit by a wrecking ball.

This place is dangerous, I must save people and be quick. I start pulling stuck people out and heal those heavily injured, enough to keep them alive until experts treat them.

As I keep moving on I feel chilly.

The shadows... Shadows are watching me. I am moving towards a deadly trap with unknown amount of enemies waiting to ambush me. If this is my trial, then all I can do is to accept it and triumphantly return home after saving people. I am not afraid of dangers ahead, the only thing I am afraid of is failing at saving everyone.

I create a musket to hold in my hands and start walking more cautiously.

" HEEELP! " screamed a boy

I charged in to the source of voice. Still carefully checking my surroundings along the way

The boy who screamed was under a debris. Lot's of glass shards were penetrating his face. His legs were under the pile of wall that fell on him so I couldn't see them. I don't know what state his legs are in. I can only hope that he can still walk and run after I take him to a hospital.

He was focused on breathing while facing the ground. That scream for help must have been hard on him because he is struggling just to breathe.

" Don't worry I will save you! " I yell as I run towards him.

The boy raises his gaze from ground to me with a hopeful face. Then his expression twists into one with fear and yells: " Big sis! Be care-"

Okay that's enough for me. I immediately sidestep and jump away. I see a dark figure coming towards me through the smokes at incredible speed.

No need to hesitate, no need to check. I aim at the figure as it is closing in.

And then I pull the trigger


	20. Mami's Perspective Part 3

Mami's Perspective Part 3

The figure in the smoke reacted fast and dodged the bullet by making a small jump to the right. The figure was coming towards me at incredible speed and I knew that I must always create distance between us. The figure lunged at me, finally getting out of smoke, and I made a back handspring while hoping to kick my assailant if came too close.

But such a thing didn't happen and I jumped back to create even more distance.

I could see it only for a brief time, while doing the back handspring, that my opponent is a girl, most likely a magical girl. Unfortunately I lost her. As soon as I landed on my feet she disappeared. Only for her to attack me again. I reacted as fast as I could but she cut my leg. Hopefully it wasn't too serious as cut wasn't deep. She then disappeared again.

This is dangerous, very dangerous. I am in the middle of street with no knowledge of my enemy's position while she is probably watching me. From what I understood she can move at incredible speed so making surprise attacks will be a piece of cake for her. Surviving through this will be very tricky.

But I am not afraid, she is probably the one responsible for what happened here. I will defeat her and deliver justice. I can't afford losing.

I summon two muskets, holding them with one hand each, and yell:

" Are you hiding there? " as I shoot two dark spots in between houses

I have summoned another two but as soon as I did so she has shown herself, in midair, ready to attack me from behind.

I turned to her but I know I don't have time to aim, I just shot the ground and threw away muskets then tried to jump back but she would catch me nevertheless.

From those first two spots I just shot came the ribbons to catch her midair

She just replied:

" How useless! " as she cut them while coming closer, wait are those claws? Did she just cut them with claws?

But from the place I just shot came another two ribbons to catch her legs before she could reach me and pulled her to the ground.

I started shooting her by summoning dozens of muskets. She was a fierce fighter, not willing to be defeated so easily, and she dodged them all.

Then, I have told her the truth:

" Ever since the beginning I haven't used live rounds. All of them were filled with ribbons to just put you in even worse situation. Now take a look around you. Take a look at everywhere that I just shot! "

I said these and while she was looking around herself I examined her. She had black hair and an eyepatch on her right eye. There were claw like weapons on her ands. This is, without a doubt, the girl Homura warned me about. I continued my monologue:

" Yes, you are in deep shit now. I have just created a barrier of ribbons that are connected to dozens of muskets. Even now, as we speak I am creating more of them. Since you are too fast for me to aim, you will kill yourself by just touching these ribbons that will trigger muskets. There is no escape, you are surrounded from all sides, you can't even jump since there are ribbons above you too. You won't be able to exit this invincible barrier of 10 meters! "

She has started to laugh. She laughed hysterically, which was annoying and then replied:

" You are underestimating me senpai. If you are this confident in presence of all these guns then that means you are in a safe spot. All I have to do is just come towards you and kill you! "

She started to run towards me as my muskets fired. I just smirked as she doesn't know of my trap.

She stopped running halfway as she let out a small scream out of pain. She also got shot from her back. Surprisingly she survived and endured the pain from those rounds to ask:

" Wha- what did just happen. How did my legs got cut like that! "

Hmm I was expecting more. I thought, with that speed she wouldn't be able stop herself and lose those legs of her completely. Well, let's explain this to her now:

" You didn't think I was only capable of creating muskets, did you? I have already expected you to attack me like that so I put some small surprises behind ribbons that you could see, but unfortunately for you, you can't see my surprise for you from that angle. I have created piano wires with high tension and sharpness. You can't blindly charge at me like that and I don't recommend cutting them, who knows what would happen if they backlashed at you... And now that you are closer I can create more and more of my barrier around you! "

" N-No way. "

After trapping her with ribbons that would trigger muskets from all angles, piano wires and razor wires I was sure now, she won't be able to move even an inch!

As she was trying to think a way through her prison I have summoned a cannon that was aimed at her:

" It's too bad, but I don't feel bad for you at all. Now pay for your crimes in hell! TIRO FINALE "

I fired my cannon that would activate barrier along the way but it's okay. Barrier has done it's job already.

She has raised these claws of her in a way to defend herself. And then she flew back with the impact and crushed into the building behind her.

It all happened too fast for me to analyze completely and now there is dust everywhere but this must have finished her off...

She moaned in pain.

Well I'll be damned. How did she survive this? As dust cleared out I saw her lying down and that her claws were broken. They were broken but must have protected her from direct hit. Real damage was done to her back, now full of deep cuts.

"You know, you brought this on yourself now it's time for you to die"

I summoned a musket and aimed at her head. I pulled the trigger but something broke the ground and a broken piece blocked the bullet I fired. I turned my head to the source.

There was a shining sphere on the ground and a girl wearing white gothic lolita with ash blonde hair. There were spheres floating around her, without a doubt she is the magical girl that defended the one I was about to shoot. She said:

" I told you Kirika, you were supposed to make a hostage situation first. "

The one on the ground stood up and said:

" My bad, she came before I could. I thought she would still be easy prey. "

This day couldn't get any worse


	21. Mami's Perspective Part 4

Mami's Perspective Part 4

What just happened? Think Mami think. I was about to shoot this magical girl but then all of a sudden another girl with spheres came and crushed the ground, a small pebble flew towards bullet's trajectory from that impact and blocked the bullet... No matter how you think about it such precision is impossible to exist. She used least amount of magic possible to demonstrate how strong she is. Just thinking about it is making me shiver in fear, but I can't show them that.

And now her comrade, the girl I was fighting until now, is ready to join her, putting me in a two versus one situation. I have been using my magic excessively and I can't afford prolonging this fight or my soul gem will turn pitch black. I don't think I can defeat them, what should I do? Retreat?

But what did girl with spheres said? " I warned you Kirika, you were supposed to make a hostage situation first. " Does this mean they were expecting me to come here? Was this all an ambush set for me?

The girl I first fought is called Kirika then. And she was supposed to take hostages?

As I was thinking Kirika jumped on me to attack. I know that I can't dodge this. I turned to the right, showing my left arm to her.

She attacked. She cut my arm pretty deep... But I don't have time to cry in pain. I turned to the right because I was beginning to spin. I maintained my momentum and gave her a spinning kick, something she didn't expect. Enchanced by magic, this sent her flying which allowed me to use the pistol on my right hand, that I have created during all this.

I shot at her right foot, as you may have expected bullet was infused with my ribbon magic. This will hold her off for a while.

I have turned to face bigger threat, the other girl that has shown tremendous precision. What I have seen wasn't something I have expected. How low can they get?

She was holding the boy that warned me before with her left hand. Is this what she talked about? " Hostage situation " ?

I am way too angry to think about my left arm and cuts on it.

" You will let him go ! " I called out to new girl

" Or ? " She answered

I created a musket in my hands:

" Or I will shove this musket in you, horizontally. "

We stared at each other. Even if it was for a few seconds, intensity of the moment made it feel like much longer. It was obvious that she wasn't going to step back. Well neither will I!

I aimed at her:

" UNLIMITED BULLET WORKS! TIRO REGALE! " and summoned dozens of muskets, shooting immediately

The glowing and floating spheres around her moved in front of her, and after forming a circle they started to move one by one, as if it was a snake coiling around something. All my bullets were blocked and destroyed on contact. Maybe I would be okay with this in another situation but I can't understand. How can this be done with such ease? The spheres themselves don't cover such a big area. Even if they stood at top of each other the girl in front of me is taller than them also " wider " .

There must be a meaning of this, a solution that I must find.

Again, I chant " Unlimited bullet works" while running around her, to surround her with my summoned rifles. She wouldn't be able to survive through this many of them from different angles now would she? After creating a ring of death for her:

" Fire! " I shout, and let the hell loose.

The spherese coiled around her again at incredible speed blocking everything. I observed her. She wasn't even looking at the bullets and yet she was blocking them off? Wait a minute. If she isn't looking at them how can she block those bullets? She wasn't even looking at the ones coming from the front! It's as if there was no need for her to look at them. Could this be the clue I need?

I didn't have the time to think about. Kirika jumped from behind. I jumped forward to escape but even if it wasn't deep enough to kill me she still wounded me.

This situation is bad. I am injured and I used up most of my magic powers. I am in total disadvantage here and yet I can't retreat. I can't abandon the boy.

I positioned myself so that I can see both of the girls. They are both in front of me, though this Kirika is on my left while the other one is on my right. Even if I can see both of them they can simply put me under a pincer attack.


	22. Mami's Perspective Final Part

Mami's Perspective - Final Part

We were in a standoff, silently waiting for each other to make a move.

" Big sis! " The boy that was held by the girl in front of me broke the silence by screaming. His face was full of concern.

What kind of hero am I if I am making those I wish to save worry about me instead. But the boy continued

" That's enough. You don't need to save me. "

" ! " All of us were shocked

" It is obvious that you can't win against them both. Just run away. You can avenge us later. "

" But- "

" Why you ! " Kirika shouted and made a move to attack him

" Regale! " I held her back, from her arm, with my ribbon magic.

Other girl's spheres started to shine, indicating an attack was coming at me.

But she was interrupted. The boy struggled and made her lose focus.

" JUST GO! " he screamed.

I know that he is completely right, that I have no way of winning or surviving if I stay here. I must abandon everyone and escape. Even so it still feels wrong... I really don't want to give up on him but I don't have a choice. I can't throw away my life here. I will live and find a way to defeat these girls. They won't get away with this, I promise.

I create a ribbon and pull myself towards a street lamp.

" Kirika! After her quick! " Said the girl whose name I still don't know while struggling with the boy whose name I don't know either.

Kirika is trying to chase me huh? I am at least confident that I can escape from her.

I release the ribbon and create a musket while still in midair. Then I create another ribbon to pull me towards another pole from my waist. Kirika is still on the ground running after me.

I am facing Kirika while running away, I am not even looking at where I am going. But it's okay since I pretty much memorized it. Taking my eyes off of Kirika would be even more dangerous.

I am aiming at her but I know she would just dodge it so I change my aim towards a damaged building on my right. I shoot a bullet filled with my ribbons and tear it's wall apart. I am doing this continously so even if she increased her speed the walls will crush her if she keeps coming.

And she knows this too, that's why she stopped...

After finally escaping both of them I have reached the road where cars aren't stuck. I pull myself towards roof of a moving car and soften the impact by turning my ribbons into cushion.

Let's talk to driver now. I lean towards the passenger seat's window and knocked it. The driver, a man who seems to be in his twenties, is surprised but didn't lose control or anything like that.

He slowed down and opened window and I entered the car through there.

" Hey! You are wounded. " He stated, after seeing my arm.

" I know. " I replied " That's why I am here. I need help. "

" Look, I will drive to hospital, so can you tell me what happened? Also how were you on top of my car? " He asked

" Actually, rather than a hospital I need to go to Mitakihara. I must warn her. "

" Warn who? "

" Nevermind ... I am just saying some useless stuff, maybe because of blood loss ... But I must go to Mitakihara as soon as possible, otherwise they might catch up to me. "

" They? "

" The ones who attacked me ... By the way this was very rude of me. I waited this long. Thank you. I am very grateful for your help. " I said.

It really is a miracle that I am still alive and another person is helping me now. That boy, he also cared about me. Am I noticing people's kindness just now? Have I been taking it for granted? And yet for a girl like me he ...

" Oh. No need to be that formal, it's not like I am picking up girls from top of my car everyday. I guess it's a good change for my boring life. "

" I wish mine was boring too. "

... After an awkard wait he broke silence:

" Um, can you tell me who attacked you ? "

I looked at him. But then I sighed and :

" Apparently they are terrorists. They tried to eliminate me. "

" Eliminate you? Why would they- oh you fell asleep? Well you seemed exhausted so it's no wonder ... "

I couldn't hear him any longer as I chose sweet sleep. Even if we were attacked by magical girls I can't do anything with how dark my soul gem became ...

" So, what do we do with boy ? " Asked Kirika

" He is useless now. Just leave him be, we have to prepare. " replied the other girl

The duo left the boy there and disappeared before police came.

" Big sis ... defeat them ... " as he lost his conciousness too

And so, another card fell into the pool of fate


	23. Back To ‘ Homura ‘

Finally, home sweet home. Though, I should decorate it a little bit when I have free time. It feels way too empty. Well, I will hire an interior designer, no need to tire myself with it. Now let's think about serious stuff. How is my current situation?

Everything is going smoothly. I have called Kyoko here, sent Mami to Kamihama and befriended the girls. I might have overextended myself but all is well, right?

Still, I wish I had more time until Walpurgisnacht. I had to send Mami to Kamihama alone just because we don't have much time. I will protect Madoka and this city until Kyoko comes, that's why you have to be succesful on your own Mami.

My inner monologue was interrupted by the ringing of my phone. Who was it at this hour?

I checked the screen to only see slave #1 written on it. I answered the call:

' What is it, at this hour? '

" You told me to inform you of any violent crime right? "

' Yeah, what of it? '

" Just open the television and you will see. "

Fortunately there were both a television and a computer in the house. Homura learned how to make a bomb here after all.

' Which channel? '

" Channel 6 "

I opened the said channel. There were late night news, repeating anything that was already reported during the day as well as anything new that just occurred.

' Whoa, what happened there? '

The scene in television wasn't something that you would see everyday. It was a helicopter recording of a street that was destroyed along with some buildings and cars.

' Earthquake? No, if there was one so strong then people here would talk about it too. '

I focused on television to learn what happened but apparently " what caused this destruction is still unknown. " I turned off the TV. I guess government won't release the truth yet.

' Hey, what is this about? '

" Quite mysterious isn't it? I have heard some rumours. Apparently there were some survivors who were saying that they have seen some girls cosplaying there. "

I quickly turned on TV again. Where has this happened?

Some name that I am not familiar with was written. I couldn't help it. This anxiety was killing me. I pulled some map from inside the shield and searched for the said road.

It was connected to some place that I don't know. Where was other the end connected to? It was connected to Kamihama City !

My eyes went back to the first place that I didn't know about. It was directly connected to here, Mitakihara.

Has Mami gone there? Has she witnessed this event? Or was she a participant of this destruction? Many questions came to my mind but I had no answer to them.

I knew that we were at some risk of being attacked but I have sent Mami to Kamihama alone. I knew this wasn't the brightest idea but I had my reasons for not joining her on that journey.

First of all we don't have enough time considering the weight of our main quest. Both Mami and I must be able to do whatever is expected from us. If only we had more time...

Secondly, if I left this place then some unwanted people would approach Madoka. Be it Kyubey or other magical girls I can't let any single one of them come close to Madoka.

I could take Madoka along with us and go to Kamihama, but that would mean leaving Mitakihara, the main territory, defenceless. Many people would die and those witches would interfere during our battle against Walpurgis Night.

I invited Kyoko here. If she was here I could leave this place to her and go anywhere I want, but until then I am stuck in this place.

That's why, even now, I can't go outside searching for her. She must come to this city on her own.

' Thank you for telling me about this. I will give you some cash later, I have to think now so I am ending the call. '

" Wait, when can I get the money? "

And I ended the call. I clenched my fists while various emotions were surging up inside me. Hatred, anger, regret, sadness, fear... If they harmed even a single strand of Mami's hair then I will punish them all, ultimately...

Time wouldn't pass at all so I decided to get outside and breathe some air. *Sigh* Where have I gone wrong?

Have I lost myself to momentum after the start being so succesful? I became friends with Mami, teamed up with her. Girls don't hate me, and I already granted Sayaka's wish beforehand. I invited Kyoko here and I am pretty sure she will come. Up until this point everything looks great. But why, why have I sent Mami away? Sure, we don't have time and we both need to accomplish our missions by ourselves. I have done my part after all...

No there must be something else. There must be some hidden reason that pushed me into sending Mami away. What is it?

Was it fear? Fear of getting killed by Mami? No, I don't think I am scared of anyone. Maybe it is weird but my only fear is failing in the end. Other than that I have no fear. Then why?

Mami, Madoka, Sayaka, Kyoko and others... Who are they to me but Homura's acquintances?

Truth to be told I like them. Madoka and Mami especially. I can see why Homura tries so hard for Madoka. She is way too cute and innocent. I would sacrifice the whole world for her. That's why I will make sure to " capture " her.

Mami? She is a beautiful and dependable girl. She is the real deal when it comes to being a warrior of justice . Was she blessed by heavens? I love her too. If possible I would... No I can't. I can't do this to Homura. I can't mess up her relationships. Maybe this is the reason. Maybe I subconsciously pushed her away to not get closer since this is a love that will only hurt everyone. Especially after what I have already said to Madoka. I will be matchmaker for Madoka and Homura, pushing for a harem route would be too much right now.

I chuckled a little bit. What the hell am I thinking at such a time? I don't even know my own feelings, and even if I did I don't have any right to have them. As long as I can make Homura happy nothing else matters.

I need to get rid of such silly ideas like love or hesitation. Look where it got me, I sent Mami to an almost certain death...

The more I think worse possibilities come to my mind. It would break my heart, if I haven't decided to abandon my feelings.

If Mami has died then what should I do? What can I even do? With Mami gone I would be crippled. I can't just go out and search for other magical girls, this would leave Madoka defenceless. Maybe I can take Madoka with me? Just abduct her and search for other girls? This would solve all the problems, right? No, I can't keep an eye on Madoka while fighting. This would put both of us in danger. If I wasn't alone bringing her along would be plausible.

I felt a tingling sensation. Something close to sixth sense. What you would feel when someone's aura would clash with yours. It becomes stronger when the said creature comes deeper inside your aura. Of course, not many people have such sense that makes them tell things apart. The magic amplified all of my senses, including this one. If someone approached me from behind, or a witch spawned, I would feel it.

I got this feeling from afar, which means that said creature is magical, has a strong aura. I focus on the creature, who has approximately 30 km/per hour speed...

' Wait, I know this magic signature! ' I said after recognizing it. This magic signature undoubtedly belonged to Mami. I couldn't mistake it after searching for her last night, using her magic signature as my only clue.

Why was Mami here, what happened to her? Was she involved in that event after all? No time to waste, let's intercept her.


	24. A Dangerous Game

She moved fast but her route was easy to understand that she was going to her home, which is why I am waiting in front of her apartment right now.

She slowed down as she got closer. I turned my head towards where she was coming from and yet I wasn't surprised to see lights there.

' So she is in a car. Taxi? I can't make it out, those lights are too bright. '

I run towards the car, and stop it by standing in front of it. That was no taxi and yet Mami was there, on the front passenger seat, sleeping.

Geez, why are you in some man's car Mami? I thought you didn't have any relatives left, at least anyone close enough to help you. I walked to her door, but after taking a look from that angle, I froze up.

My heart shattered into pieces after seeing the scenery in front of me, she was in her magical girl costume which was torn apart, not hiding the wounds she suffered. There were deep ones.

( ' You are the cause of it. ' )

No, stop! I don't want to hear it!

The feelings I thought I threw away came back to haunt me. No matter what I say to myself, seeing Mami hurt crushes my soul.

Honk*

Sound of car's horn brought me back to my senses. The driver said:

" Do you have a business with her, young lady? "

' Ah yes, sorry. That was rude of me. My name is Homura Akemi, and the girl on passenger seat is my friend. Thank you for bringing her here. ' I said while bowing my head.

I walked to his side while trying to pull out some cash from my soul gem, which was shaped as a ring now, behind my back.

' Please, take this for your troubles. That girl is very important to me and I can't thank you enough for bringing her here. ' as I reached out my hand, holding forty thousand yen.

" I haven't done it for money, you don't need to pay me like that. " as he tried to push my hand away

' Please, take it. And if possible... ' as I looked into his eyes ' Don't talk to anyone about us two. ' I smiled and left the money in his hand, moving towards Mami's side. I opened her door.

I grabbed her right shoulder with my right arm and her knees from below with my left. Yes, I am going to princess carry her.

As I took her out of car she started to wake up. She turned her face towards me, with her sleepy eyes:

" ...Homura? "

' Yes Mami, you are almost at home now. '

I started walking to her apartment, while carrying her in my arms.

" I see. I really have survived huh... "

I decided not to comment on that. Even though I am grateful that Mami's body I am holding in my arms is " alive " I still think of this mission as a failure and wondering what to do now. Should I change my approach? Should I stay in Mitakihara, defending it against every threat? No... I do need help and staying here won't change anything. I know what to do, though I need to prepare and wait for Kyoko.

As I reached to her apartment's door and made sure we were alone I asked Mami:

' Can you undo your transformation now? Also give me the keys. '

She cancelled her transformation :

" Sure. " as she gave me the keys.

She hasn't talked much. Even while I am carrying her home she has been silently thinking. Come on now; that's a big privilege, being carried by me that is.

I opened apartment's door and tried to strike a conversation while climbing the stairs:

' This isn't like you at all Mami. You were supposed to be the big sister type, cheering and encouraging us. '

" Ah, sorry. It's just that I have been thinking about something. "

' Will thinking hard help "it" ? '

" ... No, it wont. "

' Then let's just focus on what we see in front of us right now. '

I reached her door and opened it:

' We are home. ' as I remove my shoes and enter.

" Huh? "

' Gotta pay respects.' I say, while smiling at her

' Now let's lay you down. ' as I head towards her bedroom.

Mami is quite untalkative today. She finally opens her mouth when I laid her on the bed and started removing her shoes.

" Homura... Umm... "

' ? '

" It's... Nevermind, thank you. "

' Give me a minute. '

I go and place her shoes on the rack and then head to kitchen to bring her a cup of water.

When I come back I find her silently contemplating on the bed.

' Are you sure you are not just overheating your brain? Here. ' I give her the water as she sits up.

" Thanks. "

That's enough. You have been too cold now.

I hug her.

' I am sorry. '

" Huh? Homura? "

' I never should have sent you away like that. '

I push her down to the bed.

' I don't know what you have gone through there. But you are not yourself right now and I hate it. '

" ... Stop it. "

' I will solve everything. '

I start undressing her.

" What are you doing?! "

I turn her, making her face sideways, to see her wounded shoulder. I transform my soulgem into it's original shape from it's ring mode.

' I will heal both your body and your soul. '

I start healing her, turning my own soulgem into black in return.

" Did you have any griefseed? "

' I obtained one but ever since then I have been using quite a bit of magic so it has run out of uses. '

" Eh?! But why did you heal me then? How are you going to fight? "

' I couldn't stand seeing you in pain like that. At least your body doesn't hurt now right? That's enough for me. As for how I am going to fight, don't worry. I am super strong. '

I should be able to afford stopping time once more. That's more than enough for me to get Charlotte's griefseed.

' I want you to know that you are someone precious to me. '

" It hasn't even been a week since- "

I grab her left hand and pull her body towards mine.

' I know that we have just met yesterday, you don't need to tell me that. '

I bring my face closer:

" Ho-Homura? What are you doi- "

With my right hand I grab her waist to pull her even closer, shutting her mouth with mine.

She is trying to push me away, what I have expected her to do. I don't let it discourage me though it saddens me a bit. I push her down to the bed, finally parting our lips.

" You... You just told Madoka that you love her yesterday! "

' That I did. And I do love her, I really do. I wouldn't let anything come between us. '

" And yet, here you are. Kissing me on my bed. You shouldn't be doing such things! "

' Is it such a bad thing that my heart is full of love for you two? '

" You are cheating on Madoka right now! How can you even say such things! "

' Mami, we don't know how long we will live. Maybe tomorrow we will cease to be. I don't want to die with regrets. '

Of course I won't die, I will be successful and leave a happy life for Homura. It's just that my feelings for Mami are so frustrating and confusing, I wish to reach a conclusion. I want to know what I really think about Mami Tomoe, and if I get her too won't you be happy Homura? So please forgive my selfish actions.

" You don't even care about my feelings! You suddenly enter our lives, trying to establish yourself as our most important person! Always being mysterious and not even telling us how you know about us. "

I whisper to her left ear:

' I didn't know taste of your lips, I have learned it just now. I am still learning about you. I don't know your feelings but I do care about them. '

I pull her hand to my chest, where she could feel my throbbing heart closest:

' I don't know your feelings but I know mine. '

( ' No I don't. ' )

' I am grateful to every being responsible for this heart still pumping life to this body and I want you to feel the same. I want to be loved by you and my existence making you happy. Because you have done exactly that to me. '

" I can't understand you at all... "

' At first your survival was enough for me, but the more I thought about you more I expected from my life. I know loving multiple people is shunned by society but I don't want people who aren't putting their lives on the line to save the world dictate our lives. Right now there are only two people here, you and me. Nobody else to say anything about us. I will tell you how I feel. Mami, I love you a lot. Will you accept my feelings? '

" Everything is just way too sudden. Why must I see people dying during the day and answer such a question at night? Aren't you too cruel? "

Maybe

' Alright then, I won't force you to answer now. I hope you won't regret anything so take your time. But know that my feelings are genuine. '

( ' Are they though? ' )

" That's better. Now can you get off of me? "

I part myself from her and lie down to the bed, next to her. I snap my fingers and turn off the lights:

' I am tired too so can I sleep here? '

Without waiting an answer I force myself to sleep with a little bit help of magic


	25. A Sinister Plan

" I have lost her without making her suspicious, now then, what's next step? " asked Kirika.

" Now, we will just wait until tomorrow. Homura Akemi will fight against a witch alone. That prophecy hasn't changed. We will get rid of her when she is busy fighting that witch. " answered ash-blonde haired girl.

" Oriko, is it the only thing about future that hasn't changed? "

" No, not really. The ending hasn't changed either. We must work harder if we wish to change it. "

Kirika has asked a question that Oriko avoided answering. What Kirika asked wasn't about the end of the world but Oriko's death.

" ( Can I really survive through this? Well, as long as we can save the world it's okay. That would be my redemption after all. ) "

Oriko had a person she held so dear and yet she was betrayed by that person. That person was her father. She has always believed that her politician father was working hard to help people and this world. She was proud of her father who is protecting people's smiles. But the reality was way too different.

When it was revealed that her father was actually a corrupt, crooked politician who wished nothing more than filling his pockets committed suicide, Oriko's world turned upside down ever since then. Their relatives who were ashamed of being related to them abandoned her. She was ostracized by everyone around her. People would throw stones at her house's windows. She wished to end it all at once but then Kyubey appeared before her, offering a wish. She accepted his offer and wished for a reason to live after her father's suicide. She now fights for her "father's" legacy and to clean up their family name. She will fight for people in her late father's stead. Becoming a magical girl granted her the power to see future. She was overwhelmed by the visions of ' Homura Akemi ' killing her when she woke up at the hospital so she escaped the city along with Kirika Kure.

" Now, Homura Akemi will try to heal her and fight against a witch with low amount of magical power tomorrow. We will ambush her and then we will hunt down the girl responsible for the end of the world. " said Oriko.

The plan was perfect, it was simple and smart. There was nobody strong enough to stop her but still, why didn't her fate change? How can she get killed by Homura Akemi?

It wasn't the time to start hesitating though, not after all she has done. She can only move forward and besides, if there is someone who could change fate it would have to be someone who could see the future. She will defeat Homura Akemi by using her powers and change fate. This will also prove that world's fate can be changed as well.

She still couldn't shake off this feeling of uneasiness...


	26. Carefree Morning

" Mmghh "

Mami streches out and opens her eyes;

" Geez, really? "

She finds Homura hugging her, placing her head on Mami's chest as if her breasts were pillows.

" I don't want you to get the wrong idea that you are allowed to do this; so as a punishment I will wake you up now. "

She pokes Homura's cheek lightly. How soft it was. She was sleeping like a baby and waking her up would be a bit cruel however they were running out of time if they didn't want to be late for school.

" Homura, please wake up. We are going to be late. " she said softly.

This made Homura's face strain. It was like she was struggling with something. What more burdens were loaded on that slim body? What did her action made Homura see during her sleep? She even started to clench her teeth. She was suffering now. Mami got worried and shook Homura to finally wake her up...

A dream, but not with anyone in it. Images, there were fragments of an image scattered around. A puzzle for her to finish. Moving them around hurt her head but she had to finish the puzzle.

' " Numbers " ' she said to herself as a thought:

' I must find the meaning of " numbers ". What do they mean? '

More she worked to create a meaningful image more was her headache. She forced herself to do it. 4,3,7,1,6,5,2... She branded the images with numbers and set them in such order though she didn't know why.

' A prime number, one of those images must be out of place... '

She managed to do it. Using six images in three rows and two columns she created a portrait of Homura Akemi.

' What about the fake one? '

She focused on the remaining one. It was shining now. She got closer to it. She saw two purple eyes looking back at her. They blinked at the same time as they did.

' A mirror? Why am I the fake one? '

She cried, though she didn't know why. It just hurt her. She felt stupid for not knowing the reason she cried. Then she woke up.

I opened my eyes to see concerned face of Mami Tomoe. I smiled at her:

' Good morning my love! '

" I must be an idiot for worrying... " she sighed

' No no, my love is very smart. '

" Let's just hurry up and have a breakfast. "

She stands up but I pull her back, she loses her balance and falls back to the bed.

" Hey, I have to prepare food! "

' Not happening. ' I say playfully.

' I will handle our food for today. '

I rush to the bathroom first and wash my face.

I head to kitchen then I pull out a cutting board as flat as Madoka's chest.

' Heh, look at who's talking. ' I giggle

After washing the board I move towards fridge in order to take some tomatoes. Does it have tomatoes though? It will! It's a Schrödinger's Cat situation. As long as I don't open it there may or may not be tomatoes in it. My will shall force the former possibility.

' And up-we-go~ '

Here they are, tomatoes! I can have everything I want!

I let out an evil laugh, making fun of such mentality I just made up.

I peel and chop up four tomatoes as small as they can be and put them into a small bowl.

' Now you guys wait here for your turn ~ '

I am not really talking to myself, just trying to explain myself in case Mami is watching what I am trying to do.

I take some pepper and chop them, like eight or ten of them. Why that many? Well for appearance sake.

I pull a frying pan and put it on stove. Now add some olive oil... Take some chili pepper and thyme to sprinkle them on pan. Turn the stove on in low temperature and add pepper I chopped up. I flip them again and again, making sure they are not burnt.

' Now is your turn, tomatoes! '

I drop tomatoes on top of everything. They cover the pan perfectly. I close it with a lid.

' Now we will wait until you guys melt. Will take fifteen minutes I guess. '

Time passes and I remove the lid

I take out some eggs from fridge, four of them. Number of eggs don't matter actually but whatever. I break the eggs and add both white and yellow part to the pan.

' Hmm looks like we are on good progress. '

After putting them all I start stirring them with a spoon. Let's add salt and thyme again.

' Let's wait another ten minutes for tomatoes to melt completely. And let's add some cheese to melt as well, something like cheddar '

" Hey! Are you trying to get us late? "

' Now now, don't rush. We still have some time even after eating it. '

Mami appeared with a bowl of rice. I guess a yamato nadeshiko wouldn't abandon rice. Strange, she felt more like she was from some European country, like France. " Let them eat cake! " I laughed while thinking of that misquote. I don't know who made it up but no princess or queen would say such a thing.

" So, what is this? " asked Mami

' I wanted to use tomatoes to make sure we don't have iron deficiency, so I made this food. '

I didn't remember the name of the food, I just remember Homura tasting it while travelling around military bases in the world, to get best equipments she can have.

" Hmm... " Mami looked sceptical, probably didn't like the look of such a mixture.

' Come one now! It tastes great, trust me! '

Before she can try to taste it I put some more salt and thyme again.

' Hmm it tastes great~ ' I tasted the food first.

Seeing how I enjoyed the food made Mami lower her guard and she also tried it out.

" It does taste good, I guess you really don't judge a book by it's cover. "

' It is dependent on ingredients as well. Good job finding such good ones. '

I have been happily watching her eat the food I made, she noticed and blushed:

" Hey don't waste time now. We have to finish eating this quickly and go to school. Here, take some rice as well. "

She put the rice bowl closer to me so that we can eat it together.

' Just take it easy. I will make sure you reach the school in time. Also

The time you arrive at school is fixed. It is fate. No matter how early you wake up, no matter when you go out; you will always arrive at school at the exact same hour. It is fate. '

Mami looked at my face in a disbelief. As if I was retarded to even suggest such a thing

I shrugged:

' It doesn't matter whether you can accept it or not. Understanding and accepting fate is not easy. Changing the fate? Even harder. '

" If it can be changed then how exactly is it fate? How can time of my arrival be fixed? I could simply start running to school now. "

' It doesn't matter. No matter what something will happen to influence you in order to make you arrive at the fixed time. '

" But you said something about changing the fate. How does it work? Can I change the time I arrive at school? "

' Yes but first of all don't change your fate for such trivial things. In order to change your fate you must first become an observer. '

" Observer? "

' Indeed. And you must see the pattern. '

" Pattern? What do you mean? "

' You must be perceptive and carefully understand what everything, every small detail is leading you to do. Let's say you want to do Alpha but Bravo comes out. You handle it and return to your first objective, Alpha but another thing comes up and you finish the day without doing Alpha. That is because you are fated not to do Alpha. If you can notice this and force your way through, ignore everything and do Alpha you can change your fate. But it won't be a change for better. By default, changing fate will have some bad repercussions against you. You will even regret your decision immediately. '

" I can't bring myself to believe them all but you are the one who reads fate here after all. " she said while finishing her table.

She checks the time

" Quick, we have to go to school now. "

' I came here from home. I didn't bring my uniform... '

" Well, there is no helping it then, you can borrow one of my old uniforms. "

I go back to her room and wear the uniform she offered. It feels a litle bit too comfortable around chest area but it's okay, I don't mind such things.

We get outside:

" So, how do you think we can get there in time? "

' Here's a little surprise for you... '

I pull out a black Honda CBR 250R from inside my soulgem

" You can't be serious... "

This is the first time she is seeing my powers but the motorcycle surprised her more

" You know we can't ride this one, right? "

I hop on it and:

' Come on, we are getting late. '

She is annoyed by me rushing her for school but she sits behind my back. I understood that from soft feeling on my back.

' Hold on to me tightly. '

And here we go


	27. Unstable Mask

Mami: " How can you be so nonchalant? "

' About what? '

Mami: " About everything. You know what we are doing right now is illegal, right? Also; you don't seem to mind a potential attack on us. What if those girls come to finish off what they started? "

I sighed:

' Mami, even without you stating the obvious I am aware of them. I simply don't care about the laws that are only meant to hinder me. As for those girls that attacked you; my powers are invincible. I would like to see them try attacking me. '

Mami: " Overconfidence is a dangerous drug. Don't understimate them, they are strong, I have learned it hard way. "

I would say something that could hurt her so I simply kept my mouth shut.

Instead I increased our speed. We can actually reach there in time now.

———————-

After getting close enough to school I pull over the motorcycle into an alley and then put it back to my storage after getting off.

' Let's run now. Hopefully people that know us didn't see all these. '

" ... "

Nowadays Mami is really grumpy but I will fix this later. I grab her hand and start running, pulling her behind me.

We run together until we have to part. I let go of her after reaching schoolyard and run for my own building.

Exhausted, I enter the classroom trying to catch my breath. I see people staring at me. I fix my posture, take a deep breath and greet them:

' Good morning people! '

Some of them reply. Thankfully I came before the teacher, so all is well. I walk to my seat and sit.

Suddenly a wild Madoka approaches!

Madoka: " Hey Homura chan, what was all that about? "

' What do you mean by " all that? " '

Madoka: " You know what I mean. People saw you riding a motorcycle. With a blonde girl as a passenger. I saw you and Mami senpai running so it is pretty much confirmed. "

She was watching me from the window?

' *sigh* It seems like I can't deny it. Can you tell people not to talk about it? I don't want Mami's reputation get hurt because of me. I was the one who forced her after all. '

Madoka: " You forced her? Why? "

' Simple; she didn't want to be late so I- '

Madoka: " How did you know that? "

' Know what? '

Madoka: " That she didn't want to be late. "

' She told me! She was rushing me, what are you getting at? '

Madoka: " So you were together. "

' Yeah? '

Madoka: " You told me you sent senpai somewhere far. How can you come to school together if that is the case? "

' She was- '

Sound of the door opening interrupted my answer. Teacher came in. We couldn't talk now. What's up with Madoka anyways? I didn't peg her for such an assertive one.

' Let's speak during the break okay? Teacher came after all. '

Madoka: " Okay, sorry if I- "

I smile at her.

' No need to apologize, just get to your seat before teacher scolds us. '

She nods and finally gets back to her seat. I would like to humour her if possible but acting like a clown whole day is not something I can achieve. I have been trying to keep Mami's mind away from that event ever since last night. Even I have a pride you know. What's up with Madoka anyways? Is she suspicious of me and Mami?

I shook my head. Such a thing is impossible. She doesn't " love " me in the first place and even if we were lovers she doesn't even have any evidence at all. Is it a woman's intuition? Nope, probably not. She was probably just worried about me riding that motorcycle.

———————————

Finally, lunch break! I stood up and walked to Madoka's side.

' Let's go; you had something to say, right? '

" Ah, me too! " interjected Sayaka

' What, you too? *sigh* Whatever, join us then. Don't leave your friend behind though, she might get lonely. ' I gave a quick glance at Hitomi Shizuku

Hitomi: " I am thankful for the thought, however it looks like that talk is going to be personal so I would rather not bother you. "

' I am sure one more person doesn't matter if I was going to speak with two. I wouldn't like to be the reason you girls growing apart from each other so please just come along. I still don't have many friends here so it would be sad to think you are actually avoiding me. '

Hitomi: " No, I am not trying to avoid you at all Akemi san. It was just... I will simply accept your invitation then. Thank you. "

I turned to Madoka and said:

' You girls bring out your lunchboxes if you have any and wait for me at the roof. I will buy us drinks and come there, okay? '

Hitom: " You don't have to- "

' Please, it's not polite to reject my goodwill. Don't worry, I will try to be quick. '

————————

I walked down to the cafeteria and bought our drinks from the vending machine. I got a chocolate milk for myself, strawberry milk for Madoka, grape juice for Hitomi and peach flavored ice tea for Sayaka.

Holding the drinks between my arms; I walked up to the roof. As soon as I went through the door I was met with Madoka's anxious gaze

' Have I made you wait too much? '

Sayaka and Hitomi also turned their heads towards me, trying to check out what drinks I bought for them.

I walked up to them, stopped right in front of Madoka:

' Madoka can you hold the milks for me please? '

Madoka: " Ah, sure. Strawberry and chocolate ones right? "

' Yeah, they are the only ones anyways. Just let me give the others their drinks, I will sit next to you in a minute. '

Now that I carry only two drinks I took them into my hands. I walked up to Sayaka and Hitomi. As I leaned towards them, presenting their drinks

Sayaka: " Grape juice and ice tea? What gave you the idea? "

' R-N-G. '

Sayaka, in a confused way: " ...What? "

I didn't answer and just gave them their drinks. Hitomi thanked me and I answered her thanks with a smile. I hope Hitomi won't mind drinking grape juice. I have never drunk it so I don't know whether or not it is good.

I finally sat down next to the Madoka:

' Now that drinks are ready, you guys can start eating, thanks for waiting me. '

Madoka: " Aren't you going to eat anything? You didn't even buy a sandwich. "

' I don't really like eating sandwiches. '

Sayaka: " I wouldn't mind sharing, only if you answer my questions though. "

I play along by acting confused, I bring my index finger to my lip and say:

' What could those questions be? I have no idea what you seek from my vast knowledge. '

Sayaka: " Stop messing around! You know what I mean. Didn't you say you invited some girl to my house without asking me? "

Hitomi: " Oh my! "

' Oh, that one... I don't know when she will come but I am sure you will show your hospitality. It would help me out a lot. '

Hitomi: " Homura-san, this conversation is quite interesting. May I learn what it is about? "

' Of course. I have called an acquintance of mine but I might not have time to look after her. I thought they would get along well so I wanted Sayaka to take her in. '

Hitomi: " Look after? How old the person in question is? "

Sayaka: " Yeah, that's what I asked as well! How old is she? "

' She is actually around the same age as us. But I still want you to look after her so that she doesn't get lonely. Okay I answered your questions. Now hold up your end of the bargain. '

Sayaka, giving up: " Yes yes. Here take some, but with what will you eat? I don't have spare chopsticks. "

' Give me the lunchbox for a minute. '

After hesitating a little while Sayaka handed over the lunchbox.

' Don't worry, I won't eat it all. '

Without minding Sayaka's sceptical look, I turned towards Madoka:

' Madoka '

Madoka: " Y-yes? "

' I don't have chopsticks either, can you feed me? Don't worry, it's just Sayaka's. '

Madoka: " W-what. But- "

After seeing how flustered Madoka got:

' I am asking this as a friend. Or do you want me to starve? ' while giving her puppy eyes

Madoka: " No no, I don't. *breathes in* Alright then. "

The others are staring at us. Madoka has a determined look on her face right now. I thought she would look embarrassed instead. Before I noticed she changed a lot huh.

Madoka: " Open up, Homura. "

She picked up the food and pointed it towards me. I bit the food without touching the chopsticks. I don't want to bother her after all. After a few more bites:

' Thank you Madoka, thats enough. I don't want to make Sayaka cry by finishing her lunch after all. '

Sayaka: " Hey! "

Madoka: " If you want I can- "

' No, you are still growing so finish it all by yourself. I will just enjoy my chocolate milk. '

I gave Sayaka her lunchbox back. And started drinking my milk while watching Madoka eat her own lunch.

Sayaka and Hitomi started chatting but I didn't listen to them at all. I was silently drinking while waiting them to finish eating. Madoka was also hesitant to start up a conversation with me.

———————-

After noticing they finished up I gave Sayaka a sharp look. She was surprised and startled

Sayaka: " Hitomi, let's go back to classroom. There is a question I didn't understand, can you explain how to solve it to me? "

Hitomi: " Of course! Let's hurry up to the classroom then. Goodbye Madoka, Akemi-san "

Two of them left the roof.

I turned towards Madoka:

' Finally, we are alone. So what did you want to say to me, Madoka? '

Madoka: " There are lots of things I want to ask you Homura. But I don't expect you to be able to answer them all. "

' Huh? What does that mean? Just try it out, maybe I can give an answer to you. '

Suddenly Madoka brought her face closer to mine:

Madoka: " First of all; who are you Homura? I have never seen you before but why does it feel like I know you? Why did you say that you love me? "

' *sigh* You are indeed sharp. Of course I can't answer this question, at least not yet. I am sorry. '

Madoka's disappointment is visible but she continues:

" The story you told us about magical girls, was it true? "

Now I am surprised

' Why do you ask that? '

Madoka: " Just answer it please! "

' It isn't something that I can, or would even try to prove. This is only about trust. If you can bring yourself to trust my words then it would make me happy. Other than that, I can't say anything but " please trust me. " '

I am an evil person, to lie so determinedly while staring at those innocent eyes.

Madoka: " Then last but not least; what is your relationship with Mami senpai? "

Whaaaaat? What is this question? Hold on me, you can't show any weakness now!

' She is someone that I respect and like. I really care about her as she is the only one who can help me save the world right now. '

Madoka: " You know what Homura chan? Whenever you talk with or about Mami-san, your expression lightens up. "

' She is such a cool person. How can I not talk enthusiastically about her? She is like a super hero! A living legend! I can only feel proud when I am trying to save her life. '

Madoka: " That's not exactly what I meant. But I think I understand you. She has been keeping us safe from those monsters without our knowledge. But still, why are you holding her in such high esteem? Don't you also defeat those monsters? "

Nice, my plan seems to work

' No no you do not understand. Mami is a genius that would come once in a century. Along with her natural talent she is also hardworking, I have never seen such strong mentality! Sure, I am also super strong and invincible but we are different. I can't explain it properly but if I were to explain it like in an RPG game she would have every stat maxed out while I would try to make do with some of my stats being high. You know about RPG games, right? '

Madoka: " Ah, yes. I have seen Sayaka playing them when I was at her house. "

' Well, you must have understood what I meant then. If possible I want you to get along with Mami, today you are going to stay with her after all. '

Madoka: " I will what? "

' It is dangerous to stay alone. I will be hunting a witch, that's why I can't protect you. I will ask Mami to protect you until I am finished. '

Madoka: " You don't really have to... "

For some reason that annoyed me more than it should. I grabbed her shoulders:

' Do you think I am joking Madoka? Do you think that you would actually survive a second without protection of a magical girl? If you don't care about your own life then let me tell you what will happen once you die. I will do whatever it takes to start a global war. Millions will die just because you are too bothered to spend some time with your senpai. '

Madoka, now really frightened: " Y-you wouldn't! "

' What? Do you prefer chemicals instead? I can also use them, people would burn just by breathing. I am not joking Madoka, I am too determined to leave any weak spots. I must reach a happy ending where no innocent dies or there won't be a happy ending at all. '

Seeing Madoka's expression I smile

' Of course I am kidding, I am not a psychopath. But you should have seen your face! But really, stay with Mami today 7/24. When I hunt down this witch everything will be okay. Now let's get back to the class. '

She nodded.

I am sure that I scared Madoka way too much. But I don't care, as long as she survives I will have the opportunity to get closer to her.


	28. Attempt to Fix a Relationship

As we were walking downstairs I hugged Madoka from behind, resting my head on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks

Madoka: " Ho- Homura-chan? Why are you suddenly- "

' Do you hate me now? "

Madoka took a breath and calmed herself: " I never said that, did I ? "

' No, but you would have every right to hate me. Especially after what I have said just now. I am putting heavy burdens on you am I not? "

Madoka: " You are jumping to conclusions Homura-chan. "

' Huh? '

Madoka: " You said it haven't you? ' Please trust me. ' I know that you are not a bad person and even when you are being scary you are doing it for our sake. It's like people have never listened to you before so now you are resorting to threatening them even if you are trying to help them. '

This girl is amazing, simply amazing. She is too strong and understanding. Do I even deserve to touch her right now? If she hasn't captured my heart until now she sure did it just now!

' You really are worth loving after all, telling me exatly what I need to hear... Madoka, thank you. '

Madoka: " You are welcome. "

' If I notice that I am losing my emotions, can I rely on you to heal my heart again? '

Madoka: " You can. "

She is calm. As if she was older than me, comforting me before I can even get sad.

' If only time could stop, and then we would stay like this forever... '

Madoka giggled:

' Huh? '

Madoka: " But Homura. Wouldn't we miss out happy days waiting us then? "

Now I am really surprised, almost panicking I try to ask:

' Does that mean that you accept m- '

Madoka: " I didn't say that. But we can be friends for now, right? Instead of being stuck in the same moment, wouldn't you prefer to enjoy all the fun things we never done together? We could go to the beach and swim together, we could go and camp in a forest... "

' Watch a movie together... '

Madoka: " Go to karaoke together... "

' Have a dinner in a fancy restaurant. '

Madoka: " I am not exactly sure about that last one but yeah, we can have fun everyday! "

Having fun everyday huh? It is a bit sad because such a thing won't come true. But I can't say that to Madoka.

' Yeah! Only after I save the world though, so until then... '

Madoka: " I know. But I can at the very least listen to you for a month or two. After then everything will be fine after all, right? "

' Yeah, there won't be any problem left after then! Only happiness shall await us! '

Madoka: " Then it is alright. I will stay with Mami-senpai today. I don't want to worry you when you are fighting those monsters. "

Monsters huh? Maybe they are monsters, only monsters can do such a thing after all.

' Yeah that would lift a huge weight off of my shoulders. And it's not like staying with Mami will be unpleasant, I am sure it will be fun. So you won't be enduring anything. '

Madoka: " I didn't mean that. I mean... I also know that she is a good person and I also would like to get to know her better but having some restrictions put one me was... "

' I understand... So now that we have come to an agreement let's end this talk. Oh and also '

I kissed her cheek

' Thank you for everything Madoka. '

I let go of her.

I am sorry for lying to you all the time Madoka. It hurts me as well.

' You can return to the class, I have something to do. '

Madoka: " Okay, then I am going. See you at class! "

Madoka walked down and disappeared from my sight. I transformed and jumped to Mami's building.

———————————-

I have checked every classroom that is for same year as Mami's until I finally found her napping on her desk.

I checked the clock in the classroom. I had less than ten minutes to return to my classroom. I walked behind Mami and lightly poked her shoulder.

As she raised her head I covered her eyes with my hands:

' Guess who? '

Mami: " Homura... "

I don't care about the gazes of others. If anything I would rather be well known.

' That's right! Why are you still sleeping? Nevermind, don't answer. I don't have much time. '

Mami: " Why did you come here? "

' First of all let me write my phone number. Give me your notebook. '

After sighing she gave me her notebook. I wrote her this message along with my phone number:

' Dear Mami, today I will be hunting a witch. Because of that I won't be able to protect Madoka. I want you to look after Madoka, and only Madoka, in my stead. Even if I am in trouble don't help me. Just focus on protecting Madoka. I have explained to Madoka already and she agreed to stay with you. Please protect her no matter what. '

' I have to go now, see ya! ' as I left her classroom without looking back. When she reads it she will surely protect Madoka.

——————————

School is over for today. Without speaking to anyone else I actually endured boring lessons. Now, time for the best part of the day. Hunting a strong witch!


	29. Bonus Chapter Character Sheet

Mitakihara Character Files

' Homura Akemi '

Favorite Weapons: PKP Pecheneg / Negev

Loves: Homura Akemi

Likes: Madoka Kaname / Mami Tomoe / Fruit flavored ice cream

Hates: Oriko Mikuni / Kirika Kure

Dislikes: Kyoko Sakura / Sayaka Miki / Strong people that aren't doing anything

Personality: Confident / Greedy / Deceitful / Bossy

' Homura Akemi ' is a mysterious person who would gladly tell lies if they are helping " her " achieve " her " goals. " She " is the one who is controlling Homura Akemi's body and her powers now. " She " wishes to leave a happy life for Homura Akemi but how " she " is going to achieve that is ever-changing as " she " always acts on a whim.

" She " generally doesn't let her emotions control her and almost always calm. " She " might smile at a friend or foe all the same but " she " will be calculating " her " next move as " she " is giving off a friendly vibe.

" She " absolutely hates seeing " her " loved ones getting hurt so much that even " she " might lose " her " composure. " She " will show " her " true face when that happens.

" Her " feelings about other people are strong so " she " can't just leave them be. " She " wants them to do what " she " thinks is best for them. " She " would even threaten them at gunpoint so that they can do the " right " thing.


	30. The Calm Before the Storm

I am walking towards hospital with replenishing my magic in my mind. It would be great if I could get this done before facing Oriko.

How I am going to defeat Charlotte is still a mystery though. As far as I am concerned, Charlotte has multiple lives and I can only stop time for once more. After that I will be completely defenceless. I must solve this mystery but I don't have any leads. I guess I will have to wait until I get there and see her with my own eyes. At least she isn't agressive when she is small... Wait ! Could this be my lead ? Could I just kill her when she is small? No, it wouldn't work. She would simply release her snake like dangerous self to attack me. I don't want to suffer the same fate as Mami. But I can still try to examine her.

Oh, there should be a convenience store nearby. I should buy a bottle of water. There is nothing wrong with taking a detour if the witch hasn't hatched yet.

After drinking my premium water I continued towards my destination. Strange, up until now it has been quite uneventful. I expected something but it turned out to be nothing. Looks like I will hunt the witch peacefully and call it a day.

Finally, I arrived ! These are the hospital's doors I am standing in front of. Witch should appear around here but I want to know whether or not I am late.

I focus my senses to feel miasma around me. Huh ? I can feel it. I can feel concentrated miasma on my left, around where bicycles are parked. Let's check it out.

It is hard to miss. There is a griefseed stuck on the wall. But how ? How can a griefseed be here ? Did someone place it here intentionally ? What kind of sick joke is this? There is no way for me to learn how this griefseed got stuck on this specific wall but I know that same witch can't be forced to spawn multiple times. Griefseeds can't handle the stress and disappear after creating the witch again. Homura has been disappointed numerous times after not finding a griefseed left behind. If only I could fight the same witch again and again, one rocket to Gertrud and my soulgem would be dazzling... No, I have to focus now. I know that this one will drop a griefseed for certain and this griefseed could belong to minion of the original witch. If this is the original griefseed then some magical girl placed this griefseed here, probably her own. I would really hate that kind of person, causing unnecessary deaths intentionally. I hope this griefseed just belongs to a minion

Whatever, let's enter the barrier already. Sooner I finish this sooner I can plan my counterattack. Wait for me Oriko; I promise, I will make you pay for everything you have done.


	31. Difference Between Humans and Monkeys

I have forced myself in. Just walking towards the griefseed was enough for it to recognize me as a threat and it pulled me inside the barrier.

The entrance is creepier than I remember. Giant piles of hospital tools are acting as walls in this maze. There are sweets here and there lying around but I won't risk tasting them. These decorations must mean that the girl spent quite some time in the hospital and liked sweets a lot before turning into a witch. But then this would increase the probability of this griefseed belonging to a magical girl and not her minion. Did she hold some grudges or something? Was she aware of the fate that awaits every magical girl? Whatever, if there is no one else involved in placing a griefseed on the hospital's wall that means I don't have any additional enemies.

Speaking of enemies, there aren't any familiars around. Is it still too early for them for them to appear?

As I am walking, I noticed that floor changes along the way. Floor kinda resembles Charlotte, I hope I can trample on the real thing as well!

I kept going until I finally reached a bridge of sorts, I don't want to go through somewhere narrow but there is nothing I can do.

Bridge ends abruptly. Am I supposed to jump from here? Jumping from the bridge huh... I wonder if this has something do with that magical girl's past. Whatever lets jump on the ground, looking like a cake.

I almost reached my destination. There must be a door leading to Charlotte's room around here.

Finally some familiars appeared to welcome me in this labyrinth. So, what should I do? Should I bring out my guns and wipe them out? It would be easy for me but this doesn't feel right. I shouldn't start a commotion inside the barrier yet.

I stand still and let them examine me. Having those big eyes staring at me isn't the greatest experience but whatever, this is an important experiment.

I have done a great job hiding my bloodlust, they walked past me. Interesting...

I finally found the door, let's go in.

This is it. I can see the griefseed on a giant table. Charlotte is slowly forming around it. All I can do is wait for it to be complete. Damaging the griefseed would make it useless for me so I will have to be patient. Should I place explosives around it? That would surely kill it once but that's not enough. I have to kill her at least seven times. Let's not rush.

Finally, Charlotte became complete and started looking at me with curious eyes. It's strange how something that looks like a normal doll can do that. I should proceed carefully. I must hide my hatred first.

I smiled perfectly and walked towards Charlotte. So far so good. I brought out a ladder to climb on that table. She was just watching me without moving. I started climbing.

Finally she is right next to me, within arm's reach. I slowly reached out to her with my right hand, and started patting her head. I moved my hand to her back and grabbed her. I don't even know what I am doing and why. This is extremely dangerous but still a golden opportunity to learn more about witches. If I can find a way to defeat her - no I shouldn't think about this. If she senses it I would be an easy bite.

I climbed down the ladder with Charlotte in my right hand. What should I do now? Should I experiment bringing you out of this barrier?

' Maybe Mami can think of a strategy if I brought you to her. '

I have started my search to find an exit while keeping an eye on the witch I was holding. This was a crazy idea but nothing better came to my mind. Suddenly I felt a sharp sensation behind my head. Shivers went down my spine. I felt presence of two other magical girls inside the barrier and they were already close by. They were behind me.

I stopped walking and without turning:

' Oriko... '

Oriko started clapping: " Bravo! I knew you would notice us. But it's too late anyways. "

I could hear their footsteps now.

I turned towards them:

' Oh? Is that so? It's too late? Don't be so sure. '

Oriko and Kirika were in front of me. I had low amount of magic left. Kirika was closer to me as Oriko was walking behind her. Kirika's magic slows others down while Oriko can see into the future and has strong magic. This will be tricky.

Oriko: " Is there any other possible outcome? You are outnumbered and you don't have magic left to fight us. No matter how I think about it you stand no chance against us. "

' Hmm hmm so you say... I don't need magic to defeat the likes of you though and your numbers don't matter at all. Compared to me you are just monkeys. Even if monkeys group up and attack humans they will be put back in their zoos. '

Kirika: " Why you! "

Kirika started charging at me.

I grinned:

' I knew it. Looks like I will get to show you the difference between us right now. '

I can stop the time for only once more. If I wanted to I could kill Kirika and shoot Oriko but I am sure Oriko would defend herself and kill me. Bullets shot during frozen time would freeze before hitting her. Dangerous one here is Oriko. But right now even if I ignore Kirika I can't touch her. Should I just kill Kirika then? No this is not like me. I don't have to think inside the box. My potential is limitless. You think you defeated me Oriko? I will show you why I am invincible.

' Timestop! ' as I froze the time.

Oriko called her flying orbs to defend herself while Kirika raised her hands in a defensive way. Whatever, what they do is irrelevant anyways. They can't counter this. I drop the Charlotte on air first.

I pull out Gertrud's almost fully charged griefseed. This griefseed can't endure any more stress but it will still help me one last time. I will charge it over its limit and use destructive power of a witch's spawning to blow us all away from each other.

I fill the griefseed with so much miasma that it feels like it is going to explode in my hand. That's the limit I guess. I throw the griefseed which I believe is going to give birth to a witch in less than a millisecond between Kirika and myself. I grab the frozen Charlotte from air.

' And time moves again. ' as I release the time from its shackles.

Just as I imagined, we were all blown away. But it is not just that. As I was being blown away my back hit to an unfamiliar wall and stopped me. This wall wasn't supposed to be here. Or...

Wait a minute, could it be a wall from Gertrud's labyrinth? Maybe they are merging and creating a whole new barrier? Though now that I look around it is certain Gertrud's influence is more on this barrier. Hopefully Oriko and Kirika are also separated so if I find them I can hunt them one by one. I can't stop grinning but then I notice Charlotte in my hand. Oh this is dangerous. I have to stop releasing my bloodlust. We shouldn't become a bad influence on children after all. Now let's see what fate has in store for me!


	32. Faces of Medallion

Perspective of ' Homura '

I am in an extremely dangerous situation. I can't stop time anymore and I am carrying a witch while trying to hunt down two magical girls inside a complex barrier. But I am not scared at all. Escaping them when they were together was a victory. Dividing them by changing the barrier was another victory. If momentum is real then I shall be victorious once more.

Momentum, an important element that determines what is next to happen in our lives. Most of the time it works like a pendulum, you keep winning until you stop and change your pace to keep losing. Just like how Germany lost the ground they gained during world wars. Am I supposed to lose ground now? Maybe, but I won't change my pace and let momentum carry me.

This barrier is very different now. There are more walls and it is harder to progress. I don't have any doubt, this will isolate Kirika and Oriko. Since I don't have magic left they are both same, they will kill me when I am facing them one versus one. But I won't back down. I will kill them right here and right now. If they are both same then I will kill the harder one first, Oriko.

Oriko can predict everything almost perfectly. However future changes according to her actions that's why she couldn't predict my answer. Every single breath she takes after observing the future would change everything. What did they call it, butterfly effect? If a butterfly flaps it's wings then there would be a storm somewhere else... This makes it harder to predict everything but she can still predict where bullets will come from and defend herself after they are shot.

————————————————

Perspective of Oriko

Knowing the future can change it multiple times, because of that I use it mostly when that future is inevitable. That's why I didn't know Homura was going to use a griefseed and it catched me offguard. I expected her to use weapons so I readied myself to block whatever projectile was coming to my way by predicting their trajectory. This mistake divided me from Kirika inside this bizarre barrier. I could fend off minions alright but my magic is too strong for them. If I was forced into fighting them for a long time I wouldn't last. I have to find a way out before exhausting myself. My magic is handy, since pathfinding isn't related to combat between two sentient beings I could use my magic to see into a future where I found a way out. If I could follow footsteps of my future self then I wouldn't waste time.

But it still isn't that easy. I haven't decided on what will my priority be. Is it getting out as soon as possible, regrouping with Kirika or hunting down Homura? Kirika could look after herself and she would fight minions for an indefinite amount of time. She probably wouldn't lose against Homura but it still would be better for me to fight Homura.

All in all regrouping with Kirika didn't seem like urgent. Finding a way out would be great as now there are twice as many minions and they will probably keep increasing. Hunting Homura down before she can recover magic is extremely important. She and Mami Tomoe should not recover or the results will be catasthrophic!

———————————————-

Without these two nemeses noticing, they scynhronized their thoughts! This was a rare phenomenon that only happens when two people thought about each other strongly at the same time. They would emit and receive signals of same wavelength and mistake each other's feelings as if they are their own! Even if they hate each other strongly they both decided on the same thing at the same time!

Both: " I will kill her before she can- "

' Homura ' : " Regroup with Kirika! "

Oriko: " Restore her or Mami Tomoe's magic! "

Thus, these two continued their bizarre blood feud of one generation but many lives in many universes.

They both hated each other for similar reasons. They hated how the other one caused the death of countless innocents. Oriko hated how Homura caused destruction of world by covering for Madoka; and ' Homura ' hated how many innocent people were killed just to kill the purest one among them all, Madoka. They both plan on saving this world but their methods are different! ' Homura ' has an all or nothing mindset while Oriko is more than willing to make compromises. For ' Homura ' such evil is not worthy of being able to save the world and for Oriko such childish selfishness can never save anyone at all. They were two faces of the same medallion, they were both manipulative people with a compassionate sides. And one day one of them will end up being successful and kill the other one.


	33. Plan

I pulled out an MK23 SOCOM, a weapon strong enough to kill familiars yet light enough for me to use one-handed since I have to carry Charlotte with my other hand. I put the silencer on. I hope it won't come to it but if familiars attack me I should shoot my way through them without scaring Charlotte. Silencer will make the pistol quiet but it is still risky. I must avoid showing her the fights and my killing intent. Navigating through this barrier will be hard but we will eventually meet each other. There is no doubt they are looking for me as well so the best thing to do should be getting into a room in which I can have the upper hand. I doubt I can do much against Kirika but hopefully, she isn't as smart as Oriko. The probability of her finding me is low. But my situation is still strange. I have to chase after Oriko defensively. Considering her power, cheap ambushes won't work. If she wishes to know she will know in which place I will be waiting for her. That's why I shouldn't walk for too long. I must walk for two minutes at most to find a place otherwise she will be the one ambushing me. I can't prepare stupid traps like mines but I can force her to exhaust herself. I know her powers well, after all, they are in memories of Homura from a previous timeline. She controls her flying orbs but simply hitting with them shouldn't be able to kill familiars. Well, they could break a few bones if she hit a human with them but that's not the point. She can charge her flying orbs to make them shoot up a laser beam or something like that. It can easily one-shot multiple enemies but luckily we are inside this barrier with two witches so there are going to be twice as many familiars. How am I going to defeat Oriko with this information? Easy, I will create a meat shield for myself by attracting familiars as I am searching for a suitable place. If she wishes to kill me then she will have to work for it! Even if she somehow groups up with Kirika along the way I still have a trump card up my sleeve to escape. I looked at the Charlotte that was silent the whole time. One would forget that she is a strong witch and mistake her for a normal doll. I am not the one to make such a mistake, no matter how reckless it is for me to be this close to her I am aware of it. I can feel the slightest twitch from her and if worst comes to worst I will get rid of her without my time-stopping power. I kept walking and brought out a pack of sliced cheddar cheese. I faced Charlotte: ' If you wish to eat them then make sure others are following us. I will give you much more cheese than just this. ' I opened the pack and carefully fed it's contents to her. Her eyes changed colors, and spirals started rotating in place of her irises. What an amazing sight this is! Lights were quickly changing colors as if it was a coded message. I didn't need to decode the message as I could already feel the presence of others approaching us, most likely the familiars. I didn't look behind and just kept feeding Charlotte. I finally found a room with one entrance. This will make it impossible for them to assassinate me, they will have to fight their way through all these familiars that are flocking to the room at the moment. I climbed up a wall with a view of the entrance. Having higher ground should limit their shooting angles. Even if I think Kirika won't come here, if I wait here aimlessly for God knows how long; they might group up. To make sure Oriko isn't searching for Kirika, I will kill Charlotte in five minutes. I don't know if I can do it but I will certainly try. Oriko should know this with her precognition and therefore she will come here rushing. Why am I not attacking Charlotte yet? I have my reasons. First of all, Charlotte is a strong witch, I don't have the courage to fight her yet. It is like how you would be too scared to swim because the water is " cold " but afterwards you would feel silly for acting like that after just jumping and diving into the water. I would probably defeat her if I try hard but for now, I don't want to. Second, if I defeated Charlotte and replenished my magic, Oriko would run away. I want to finish this now that she is here. It would be awesome if I had magic and she couldn't run away but fighting Charlotte to replenish my magic while Oriko is here would be hard. Should I change my mind after all? Should I kill Charlotte now, go back to Mami and face Oriko later? No, I have the momentum with me. I won't waste time by hesitating. I will get rid of all my problems today. This farce has gone on long enough! I won't even pay for your tombstone Oriko, your body will disappear along with these barriers.


	34. Bored Girl’s Endeavour

Kyoko's Perspective

Kazamino City

13:30 pm in a certain abandoned hotel

Even lying around isn't comfortable for me anymore. I am frustrated by my loss and not holding my end of the deal leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

I have to go back to Mitakihara. I don't want to admit it but I would rather not feel that girl's wrath. That girl is strong, profound, mysterious, bold, beautiful and had a bizarre charm. But I could sense it, I could sense the strong evil in her. If she wished she could have the sweetest tongue and cruelest heart at the same time. She could stab me while hugging me. I lived long enough to see many people that appear to be sweetest while bringing forth the greatest pains. I wasn't afraid of dying but I don't want to be killed by her. Ever since my family's death, I wasn't afraid of my own death. Thanks to my magic I lived my days as I wished without working hard for something. Mitakihara was a place that I would eventually return to live an even lazier life. It is quite ironic that I have to return there and work for somebody else.

Thankfully Mami isn't going to be there. I don't want to face her again. Knowing her, she will just be happy to see me again even though I betrayed her like that. I don't have the face to see her. I just want to go to Mitakihara, hunt some witches and be done with it. That's what she asked from me, right? Unless what she said was true as well...

Gathering magical girls to fight Walpurgis Night, huh? If even someone like her needs to recruit others then Walpurgis Night is beyond my expectations. I didn't think it would be that big of a trouble. I doubt a girl like her would unnecessarily worry so this might be a battle that I can not survive through. Maybe I should just ignore it and run far away...

I closed my eyes and then sighed when the image of her face came to my mind. Why would someone like her try so hard to defeat Walpurgis Night? Could stakes be higher than my expectations? Why doesn't she just abandon the city?

There are too many questions in my head and I know I won't get the answers to them by myself. That irritation bothering me won't go away until I learn everything.

I stood up

She wants me to come to Mitakihara? So be it, I will get my answers as well.

There wasn't anything for me to pick up. I just got out of " my room " and left the hotel. Between the bus and metro, I chose the latter. The sooner I get there the sooner I can get rid of my frustrations.

——————————————————-

I got off the metro at Mitakihara. There was this nauseating feeling though. It's not like me to upset my stomach. What the hell is this feeling? I kept walking only for that feeling to get stronger. I walked back to test whether or not it would get weaker and it indeed got weaker.

" What the hell is going on over there? " I said while looking at the direction of the supposed core of this problem.

I started running there as my soulgem on my finger picked up the activity of witches. So a witch welcomed me into the city huh? Then isn't this just great. That means I should be able to obtain lots of griefseeds during my stay. I will be hunting a witch right off the bat after all!

I reached Mitakihara Hospital. The feeling was strongest here. I stopped and tried to feel where is the entrance of the labyrinth. But this is bizarre. I am sensing two witches and four magical girls. What the hell is going on inside? Are they allies that ' she ' recruited? Or are they after this territory? If it is latter then maybe I can take advantage of them and take this territory for good, granted they are fighting each other.

I have found the entrance and dived right in. Now that I am inside this barrier I can feel a strong amount of magic surrounding me. A huge amount of rumbling sounds are echoing throughout the barrier. Just what kind of stuff people are doing in here? It is up to me to crash their party now.


	35. Cornered Lion Against Lone Wolf

As I was watching the swarm of familiars entering the room an idea came to me, an idea about how to defeat Charlotte. I may not be able to fire rockets one after another now but I still have a weapon with high fire rate of fire and destructive force; minigun. If Oriko doesn't come I will deploy a tripod here and place the minigun on it and fire upon the Charlotte I am going to throw down there, next to the door, and surely kill her. Even if Oriko comes to the room while I am firing at Charlotte she will be only exposed to hundreds of bullets as soon as I turn my aim at her.

But these thoughts got interrupted by yellowish beams I recognized from the memories of Homura. Oriko carved her path through countless familiars by shooting beams from those flying spheres of hers. She must have acted in order to stop the future I was thinking about. This made me grin; if she was acting according to the future I choose then that means I have got the control, the initiative here. I don't even need to use magic.

' So, you finally managed to come. I hope your journey didn't get you exhausted. We still have one final game to play. ' as I welcomed her, still holding my position.

" If you are talking about the cat and mouse game we have been playing, we have unfortunately reached the end of that game. You got nowhere to run away to now. " said Oriko boldly, so sure of herself.

' Oh, have you managed to win then? '

" Isn't that obvious? You can no longer run away. As soon as I get you out of the picture I won't have any problem eliminating the girl you have been protecting as well. "

' Running away? Me? From the likes of you who think they can touch Madoka? I was simply too disgusted to crush the pest standing on my way with my bare hands. I just went on a short detour to get a pesticide. Why don't you try to see the future of the pest I am talking about. ' I made a hair flip.

' That's all this story is about, a pest daring to challenge a human and a human trying to get rid of the pests to protect her happy home from them. ' I jumped down, to the same platform she was standing on.

' I have no doubt that countless pests like you will dare to stand on my way to happiness. All I have to do from now on will be crushing them under my heels. '

Oriko didn't seem to be baffled from my words. She probably thought of my confidence as mere insanity. She looks so sure of herself now that I can't use my magic.

" There was such a difference of power between us huh? It's amazing how you lived up until now with that _courage_. It is time to wake you up from your dreams. You won't have such a future. "

Two spheres of Oriko flew to my sides. Oriko is underestimating me, I can simply dodge two of these. But what about the remaining ones? The ones Oriko keeps by her side? So she is aiming at me from three sides now.

I pointed Charlotte towards her.

Oriko raised her eyebrows. She was surprised by my move. This means my actions guarantees my future. She doesn't know about Charlotte. She probably doesn't live long enough to face her. Oriko is fighting against a future in which she loses. She will lose against me and she is trying to prevent that.

' I was expecting this but even so, I am enjoying this. '

" What are you talking about? "

' Now now, no need to be shy. You know what I am talking about. I knew I was going to win but your confirmation made me happy nonetheless. '

" What the! " Oriko let out, faintly showing her fear.

She finally shows her true face huh. That confidence of hers was but a farce. She might have believed herself a little bit too much as well. She thinks she can change the future just because she knows what is going to happen. Hmph, what arrogance.

I threw away my pistol and pulled out a Skorpion vz61 with silencer instead. Oriko was calculating my moves. More spheres started to surround me in all directions. Only two spheres were left by Oriko's side. Oriko must have understood that I could dodge beams coming from only three directions so she covered all my area of movement. I can no longer dodge this many of them, nor can I use Charlotte as a shield.

So this is your solution huh Oriko? You are predicting my dodging pattern to make a perfect attack now? But I can't let you predict the final future, I won't give you that time.

I start shooting at Oriko, who has two spheres left to protect herself.

' You better act quick or I will eventually shoot you. '

This was no bluff, She can't protect her whole body with only two spheres.

' Now, beam me up, Scotty! '

" So noisy, just accept your death already! I have predicted all your dodging patterns! ORACLE BEAM! "

All spheres started firing their beams to my possible positions, preventing me from moving perfectly.

' And this is why you are nothing but an insect compared to me. '

I looked at my trump card, Charlotte. The solution to my problems was simple.

I threw Charlotte to the ground and pinned her down with my heels, crushing her. I shot her in the head.

I was looking at Oriko's face the whole time, to amuse myself. She was shocked, probably saw what was going to happen but it was too late now. If I gave her a little more time she could have foreseen all these; but of course, I am not that naive.

Charlotte revealed her true form, a giant snake-like creature, and spiked upwards, swallowing me in the process. But unfortunately for Charlotte, she won't be able to swallow me all the way. All the beams Oriko fired will hit her huge body and she will lose every single life she has.

\--

Oriko: " How can this be!? When did she think of this? "

Using magic to see the future was now pointless. If she stayed there, Oriko was going to be gunned down by Homura Akemi.

Just as he was going to start running away, a premonition struck her. Kirika was going to die.

" Now what? "

She immediately went out of the now changing room to find Kirika. She has used up too much magic today and if Kirika also dies she will never be able to recover.

She ran away before Homura got out of Charlotte's corpse.

\--

I changed my weapon to FAMAS as I was falling through Charlotte's corpses that are full of holes. Oriko should not be able to fire the " Oracle Beam " again in such a short interval.

I immediately jumped out of a hole, aiming at where Oriko was. Alas, she wasn't around here anymore.

This made me laugh uncontrollably. Everything went better than I could ever imagine.

' Yes, run away now Oriko. Preserve the hope and live for a potential victory. I have better plans for you than dying in this place. '

Oriko was not important now that Charlotte is dead. I took the griefseed and immediately purified my soulgem.

' Mami can have the rest. '

I release the killing intent I was trying to surpress. Now that I can use my time stop ability again I am something akin to a god. Nothing can stand in my way anymore, except for Walpurgis Night.


	36. Birth of a New Star

**On a certain day in a certain place; a certain boy and a certain creature were facing each other in solitude of night. They were alone inside a room, talking about something that will change the boy's life forever:**

" And that's the gist of it. " said the creature after introduccing itself and explaining the concept of magical girls. It's eyes were devoid of emotions and it's tone never changed while it was dumping information to the boy.

" So the big sis back then was a superhero fighting against witches? " said the boy excitedly, while thinking about his blonde hero.

Kyubey: " Yes, you can say that. " calmly affirming the boy

Boy: " So the ones who attacked me and this place were witches... " said the boy, trying to put pieces together

Kyubey: " I didn't say that. "

Boy: " Huh? " the boy was surprised as he was deemed wrong.

Kyubey: " Those girls were no doubt same as Mami. They were magical girls. "

Boy: " But that big sis- "

Kyubey: " Mami. " creature interrupted

Boy: " That Mami onee-san fought against them. How can they be on the same side! Also if those girls aren't witches then what is a witch? Are they even worse? "

Kyubey: " First of all I never talked about sides. I have only classified magical girls. Magical girls have the power but they aren't united nor there is an organization for them. Some hunt witches in groups but that's all. Witches on the other hand are even more chaotic. Those girls were no witches but I guess you thinking them as witches were given as humans define witches as something else and accuse many female for being one. Some of them were even magical girls. "

Boy: " Then what exactly are witches? "

Kyubey: " They are probably what you humans would call as monsters. They are not all same but most of them are not humanoid in appearance. They hide inside their barriers and drive people into committing suicide or committing violent crimes. "

Boy: " Why? "

Kyubey: " It's hard to tell. Short answer is that they simply wish to do so. The reasoning behind it is unclear though. "

Boy: " Why did those girls attack big sis Mami then? "

Kyubey: " Beats me. But magical girls are very competitive. It is normal for magical girls to fight each other. But that's for normal circumstances. Those girls attacked this place and wreaked havoc which is probably why Mami fought them. Which would mean Mami attacked them first. But before you ask, I don't know why they were causing destruction in the first place. "

Boy: " Do you know who these girls were? "

Kyubey: " Of course. They are magical girls so they made contract with me. "

Boy: " Do you give everyone powers just so they can fight against witches!? "

The boy was irritated of the creature. Though he was not going to pressure the creature over it's irresponsibility as the creature clearly didn't care about what those magical girls would do with their powers. The creature probably wouldn't even bat an eye while offering a serial killer such powers is what he thought.

Kyubey: " Not everyone, only those with enough potential get to become a magical girl. And I grant one of their wishes in compensation. "

Boy: " They not only get super powers but also one of their wishes realized?! That's such a win-win situation for them! And people suffer as a result of such reckless recruitment! "

Kyubey: " If you think so. But not everyone is happy about becoming a magical girl. Also witch extermination is saving lives so even the magical girls you may not like are indirectly saving people. "

Boy: " How come they aren't happy? Who wouldn't like having such powers. "

Kyubey: " Some of them regret their wishes and some of them don't want to fight witches. "

Boy: " They are cowards if you ask me. If I get such powers I wouldn't waste a single day without fighting. "

Kyubey: " Would you make a contract with me then? To become a magical girl? "

Boy: " Well, I don't want to become a

girl, can't you make me a magical boy instead? "

Kyubey: " No, I can only make a contract for magical girls. Besides you might be a girl only when you transform and you can keep living your life as a boy just fine. Wouldn't it be more advantageous for you to hide your identity as someone with magical powers if your transformed self is more different than the way you are now?"

Boy: " Just give me some time to think please. " the boy answered, losing enthusiasm he had after meeting this strange, talking animal. The creature had a point there but he had to think all it said.

He first thought he would join heroes that are fighting evil but those magical girls were not exactly that. Obviously there are exceptions but since they are not organized it isn't the same thing. If anything he can be seen as a threat by other magical girls if he chooses to become one. Transforming into another gender would keep him safer then. The boy thought hard about this bizarre offer. He decided to accept it in the end.

But who was this boy? This was the boy who chose to go as far as sacrificing himself for the heroic magical girl, Mami Tomoe! Was he any special among his peers?

Shuuta " Shooter " Matsutani was an energetic boy who would spend his time playing games, especially football, with his friends. He had a great admiration for super heroes and he would never miss any of their shows. Thus, his friends gave him the nickname of " Shooter ". He was average looking with brown eyes and dark brown hair.

It was like any other day, he woke up to prepare for his school. His school would start in noon after all. His parents woke up before him and went for their jobs. While he was preparing his breakfast he heard the rumble, screams of people, outside. He rushed to the balconry facing the road. His neighbour, the girl he would occasionally talk to was also screaming in their now upside down car. Her father would drop her by the school every time while going to his own job so she would wake up earlier than him. Strange luck, his tardiness made him avoid same fate that has befallen to his neighbours. However he couldn't feel relieved as a thrown off car came and crushed into his balconry, making him fall down to the street and get stuck under the rubble. He was saved by Mami Tomoe out of it just to be a hostage for her enemies later. When Mami Tomoe escaped as per his wishes, his captors knocked him unconcious and when he came to himself he was in a hospital. Hopefully his injuries were not serious at all and he was quickly discharged from the hospitals. He had to wait for his parents to pick him up and deal with the paperwork though.

When his parents asked him what happened he just said:

" Some car crushed into balconry for some reason and I fell down to the ground. " was all he said to them.

The mysterious attack has cost him more than a few injuries though, since his house's walls were broken open it was obvious he couldn't stay there. The government forbid entrance to the area in order to investigate and ensure safety of people's property. They were going to repair everything and nobody would be able to sleep in their houses until then. That's why he went over to his uncle's house to stay over.

Last time he went to that house was long ago, and he didn't wish to return after fighting with his cousin last time.

But none of these were important for Shuzo as his mind was always on the incident. He thought about how he felt back then. How frustrating it was, not being able to help his hero... But he knew he didn't become a bother for her. He didn't yield to those with power. If anything he was thankful that Mami didn't die because of him. For some reason he was left alive, for what reason he didn't know. He was determined to make them regret that decision though.

He thought about being a magical girl. Being a girl was going to be a small price to pay for obtaining that power. It could even come in handy anyways. He was supposed to make a wish as well. He was thinking of many possible wishes but in he decided which wish he wanted most to be granted.

Shuzo: " I will do it. I will become a magical girl. " His voice was full of determination.

Kyubey: " Oh? I see that you are serious about this. And what is your wish that you want me to grant? Or do you just want to become a magical girl? "

The boy shook his head. His wish wasn't something too different from that though.

Shuzo: " I want to be able to catch those who are evil and deliver justice. I want to become shining star of justice! "

Kyubey: " Then I shall grant you your wish and welcome you to the side of magical girls. " as it touched Shuzo's chest with it's feeler like body parts.

A mysterious light covered his body as the creature's feelers touched his body. Light covered his whole body first and then focused over his heart. A soulgem was formed and came out of his body. Shuzo held it before it would drop, thinking that it might be important.

Shuzo: " What is this thing? " he asked while making assumption in his mind

Kyubey: " That's your soulgem, proof of our contract. You will use that to transform into a magical girl. Do you want to try? "

Shuzo: " Well, I have already agreed to it so it would be pointless not to try. How do I transform? "

Kyubey: " Just think about it and focus. You should be able to do it. "

Shuzo thought hard about it, he was excited doing such a thing for the first time. As turquoise light covered his body he began to change into a girl. His hair grew longer, almost reaching his shoulders. His face changed into that of a girl's. His clothes were replaced with his magical girl costume: turquoise swimsuit, a thin metal armor covering the chest, on his arms he wears red metal cuffs with leather black gloves on her fingers. On her legs he wears white tights that are turquoise at the top and over her tights he wears long metal boots that are blue and white. His soulgem turned into a circlet with quadrilateral star shape shining jewel facing forward.

Shuzo completely transformed into a magical girl. He was now a she!

Shuzo: " How do I look? "

Kyubey: " I don't see anything wrong. From now on you will be fighting witches as a magical girl Shuzo. "

Shuzo: " I don't want to use my name while I am a girl. When I am like this call me Ryuusei. "

Kyubey: " As you wish Ryuusei. "

Ryuusei broke the transformation.

Shuzo: " That's enough for today. Tomorrow I will go to big sis Mami's side and join her in her fight. " as he threw himself to the bed.

Kyubey: " If it is okay with you I can travel with you to show you the way and guide you towards Mami's house. "

Shuzo: " Of course it is okay with me! You gave me magical powers. Even though I don't like you giving these powers to bad people like those girls you still made me happy. I don't mind looking after you. What do you eat? "

Kyubey: " You don't need to bother yourself with feeding me but if you wish to do so I can eat whatever you eat. A small portion off your plate would be enough. "

Shuzo: " Then goodnight Kyubey. I want to sleep as soon as possible. "

Kyubey: " Goodnight to you as well. "

The boy wouldn't normally be recruited as he wouldn't release considerable amount of energy when he transformed into a witch and it was also quite unlikely for him to become one. Kyubey would avoid such people by making itself invisible to those who didn't exceed the threshold. However this boy could be useful in Kyubey's plans as he held Mami Tomoe in high regard. His affection would come in handy to approach Mami Tomoe.

Homura Akemi was the only reason Mami Tomoe was avoiding her former companion. As Kyubey observed them he understood that Homura Akemi harbored certain emotions towards Mami Tomoe and she was quite forceful with Mami. If this boy could be used to create a crack between their relationship it needed then giving the boy magical powers and energy that could be used to extend life of universe by fifty years would be more than worth it.

" ( Homura Akemi, you are making yourself the center of everything. If we can get rid of you, the single pillar that is shouldering all the weight, then the path towards Madoka Kaname and witchification of other girls will surely open. ) " is what white creature thought.


	37. The Brave One

Carefree chirping of birds woke Shuzo up to start his journey.

Shuzo opened his eyes a little bit, thinking about the day before. He still wasn't sure whether it was all a dream or not. He stretched out his left hand into the air, inspecting it. Yes, the ring on his middle finger was still there. He vaguely remembered transforming his soulgem into a ring to hide it. Such details didn't matter though, only the reality behind them: He became a magical girl yesterday and he was going to find Mami today. Power would bring responsibility and he couldn't run away from them. He was not going to wait until it was late.

Suddenly he sprung out of the bed, waking Kyubey up.

Kyubey: " Good morning, Shuzo! Ready to start your day? "

Shuzo: " Good morning to you too Kyubey! If it's okay with you I want to go and see Mami as soon as I have breakfast. "

Kyubey: " That's fine by me. I have been waiting for you anyways so tell me when you are ready to depart. "

Shuzo approached Kyubey, patted its head and rubbed it under the chin. The creature reacted to it in a cute way, snuggling to his finger, scratching itself.

Shuzo: " You said a small portion of my food would be okay, just wait here and I will try to bring some to you. "

Kyubey: " That's not necessary. Others in the house can't see me. You can just bring me along. " before jumping on Shuzo's shoulder.

Shuzo was a bit surprised by that, but then again that creature was capable of granting magical powers, he recovered quickly. He went to the dining room.

He greeted others in the house and took a seat after taking his tableware.

His aunt prepared the table and they all had their breakfast together. Though Kyubey was invisible Shuzo tried to feed him without looking suspicious. He kept conversation with others minimum and finished his food quickly. Apparently, his parents were granted a day off but he wasn't going to spend the day with them. He had more important things to do.

He dressed up and went outside, along with Kyubey.

" (Now where?) " Shuzo thought

Kyubey: " Mami's territory is Mitakihara. You should go there. "

Shuzo: " (Huh, did Kyubey just read my mind?) " he thought

Kyubey didn't say anything. Shuzo thought that timing was just a coincidence and Kyubey was only acting like a proper guide.

Shuzo: " Mitakihara huh? How should I go there? "

Kyubey: " You humans use public transportation don't you. If you wish to do that I can tell you how to go there. Mitakihara isn't that far from here. "

Shuzo: " I can't wait to see her. Let's go! "

3 hours later

Kyubey: " We have reached Mitakihara. Let's get off the bus at this stop. "

Shuzo: " Wait. What's this? " as he pointed at his glowing soulgem.

Kyubey: " Your soulgem is reacting to the magical energy of a witch. There must be one nearby."

Shuzo: "There is one of those monsters nearby?! Where? "

Kyubey: " You have to find it on your own. Witches like places where they can feed off negative human emotions. A place where depressed humans stay or a place where they can commit crimes and commit suicide are your options. "

Shuzo: " Understood. " as he stormed out of the bus as it stopped. He had to hurry before the witch hurt people.

Shuzo ran as fast as he could until he saw the signs of a hospital. Of course, what better place could exist for negative human emotions? Sure hospitals are for treating humans but that means something is wrong with you. Shuzo ran for the hospital with Kyubey on his shoulder.

His soulgem started to glow even brighter. That was the sign that indicated he got closer to the witch. It didn't take him too long to find the entrance of barrier, as Kyubey called it.

Kyubey: " This is the entrance of witch's barrier. Witches hide inside barriers along with their familiars. If you die inside the barrier your body will disappear once the barrier does so as well. "

Shuzo: " That doesn't matter now, I have no intention of dying. Let's kick some monster butt! " as he dived into the barrier.

Kyubey: " This barrier doesn't feel normal. Let's postpone your first hunt until we find something easier okay? " after entering the barrier as well.

Shuzo transformed into a magical girl.

Ryuusei: " If my first time is going to be special like that then it is more the reason for me to fight."

Kyubey: " Wait, it's too dangerous! You are too inexperienced for this kind of situation. "

Ryuusei: " I didn't become a magical girl to stay out of danger. You wait here Kyubey I will check this place out. "

Kyubey: " No, let me come along. You might need my help. "

Ryuusei: " Suit yourself then. "

Ryuusei

and Kyubey ran without any hesitation. She was not afraid of anything at all. This was a perfect opportunity before seeing Mami. A second chance against evil...

She found herself inside a dimly lit garden with hospital tools scattered around.

Shuuzo: " ( So that's a barrier, how bizarre ) " she thought

She was too excited to fight her first battle to inspect her surroundings as she hurried off to find the witch. Kyubey was clinging to her shoulder as she was running

Kyubey: " How bizarre, with the amount of magical energy in this barrier you would expect to come across lots of familiars. Where are they? "

Ryuusei: " Familiars? "

Kyubey: " Servants of witches, their creators. Most of the time you would have to fight your way through them to reach the witch. "

Ryuusei: " If they are supposed to serve their witch then sooner or later they will show up when I find the witch. "

Kyubey: " It's plausible. But don't get your guard down, this situation is abnormal. "

Ryuusei nodded. It wouldn't be cool to make some stupid mistakes on her first hunt.

" ( How can I find the witch? ) " she thought

But her vision changed. She rubbed her eyes, trying to fix whatever that is broken. A path seemed brighter than everything else

Ryuusei: " Is this a sign? Kyubey, did you see it? "

Kyubey: " See what "

Ryuusei: " The light that suddenly shone over that path right there. "

Kyubey: " I didn't see such a thing happening nor is there any difference between the path you are pointing at and others. "

Ryuusei: " Whatever, I will still follow that path. It feels like the right thing to do. "

Kyubey: " As you wish. "

This was the point when Kyubey understood that Ryuusei was more than a pawn he was planning to use. Just what powers she gained through that wish? It was still unclear for Kyubey but hopefully, he was going to see them soon.

It didn't take long for them to come across another magical girl running around in opposite directions on an intersection. With the speed they were running they almost missed each other.

They turned their faces to each other while slowing down. It didn't take any second for Ryuusei to recognize the other girl: Short black hair, eyepatch covering right eye and black claw-like weapons coming through her sleeves... It would be foolish to think Ryuusei wouldn't recognize the other party. This was Kirika Kure, the girl Ryuusei was going to punish later on for her crimes. Shuzo/Ryuusei never forgot her appearance.

Kirika gave off a sadistic smile after seeing Ryuusei. It was not because she miraculously found out she was the boy they held hostage. No, it was because she could finally do something worthwhile besides running around the barrier to find Oriko, killing a magical girl.

Two of them were hostile to each other and a single word would get them to start fighting.

Kyuubey: " Good grief. I will let you two to sort out your differences. "

This was the signal that made them both to charge into one another


	38. Unfaltering Star of Justice

School was over for the day. Madoka knew better than trying to stop Homura from leaving as that girl hurried out of the classroom. She was anxious for a little bit, which was understandable given her talk with Homura during lunch break. She was thinking about whether to find Mami, wait for her in class, or wait for her by the main gate.  
Sayaka came up to her and touched her shoulder:  
Sayaka: " Yo Madoka! Ready to go? Can we drop by the CD store again? "  
Madoka:" Sorry, today I have some business. " She said while uniting her hands to look apologetic.  
Sayaka: " What business? " As she raised her brows.  
Madoka thought that spending time with her senpai wasn't that big of a deal to keep it secret so she just confessed:  
Madoka: " Today I was planning on spending time with Mami senpai. "  
Sayaka: " Wait, this isn't about Homura, right? "  
Madoka: " What are you talking about? " Genuinely puzzled by Sayaka's question.  
Sayaka: " Nothing, I was just concerned about my friend doing something stupid over jealousy. "  
Madoka: " I don't think I follow you. "  
Sayaka: " Well some rumors are going around with Homura being intimate with a blonde girl and all but obviously they are exaggerated. "  
Madoka wasn't amused. She closed her eyes for a bit and took a breath:  
Madoka: " Sayaka-chan, I believe you are misunderstanding something. First of all Homura and I are not going out. Second, I haven't heard about those rumors nor am I believing them now. Homura saved both of our lives, why are you so eager to discredit her? And you know that I still haven't come to terms with my feelings... " she said the last part quietly.  
Sayaka: " Look, Madoka; if I have hurt you just now I am sorry. I just want the best for my friend. And that girl, Homura, doesn't quite give off such a good girl aura. She is doing whatever she wants all the time. You didn't see the look she gave me before Hitomi and I returned to the classroom. "  
Madoka: " What look? "  
Sayaka: " It was just for us to let you talk speak in private, so I can understand it but that look... It was like an order that I could never defy. It scared me shitless. And she was acting so cheerful before. You can't blame me for not entrusting you to her. "  
Madoka: " I- I didn't notice that. But she is working for something important you know, she told us all. And she is serious about it. She is trying to stop that Walpurgis Night witch from killing countless humans. "  
Sayaka: " Oh that noble goal of hers, how could I forget. I didn't say it back then but I just couldn't believe her hundred percent. Reading fate and analyzing witch activities when she was supposed to be hospitalized for half a year? Just how do numbers add up Madoka? "  
Madoka: " You are just too skeptical of her. "  
Sayaka: " And you are too naive! How can you believe her blindly? "  
Madoka: " Do you think it is in her character to stay put inside a hospital room doing nothing? I would find it harder to believe that she is lying about that. "  
Madoka took a breath:  
Madoka: " Ever since I saw her in my dream I knew that she was going to be someone special for me, okay? I know you think it is too childish to think like that but I just can't see her as someone bad. She is just rough around the edges, that's all. "  
Sayaka: " Oh really? "  
Madoka: " Hasn't she healed Kamijou-kun, the boy you like. If anything you should be the one who holds Homura in high esteem. "  
Sayaka: " That isn't a bad example, to be honest. But then she told me to look after a girl as compensation... Ahh enough, I just can't understand that girl. She is too random for simpletons like me to understand. "  
Madoka: " Just accept it as what makes Homura unique I guess. I don't really have any problems with her personality. "  
Sayaka: " You are just too accepting but whatever. I will stop dissing your girl from now on. "  
Madoka: " I just said-! " Before she was hushed by Sayaka.  
Sayaka: " I am just messing with you. Go have fun with senpai, I don't want to make Kyosuke wait for long. "  
Madoka nodded and watched her friend go. If she was honest, she would admit she cared about those rumors at least a bit. But Homura had confessed to her and she probably would never hesitate to say those words any time Madoka asked her to. Even if Madoka was hesitating over how to answer Homura's feelings she could at least trust them.  
" (Homura is busy saving the world and people are talking behind her back? Just what is wrong with us?..) " Madoka thought.  
Her thoughts were cut short as the person Madoka was planning on finding showed her face through the door. After seeing Madoka, Mami smiled, entered the classroom, and approached Madoka.  
Mami: " How was school today, Kaname-san? "  
Madoka: " It was fine I guess. "  
Mami: " Has something happened? "  
Madoka: " Not really... Just heard about some stupid rumors, that's all. "  
Mami: " What rumors? "  
Madoka: " Like how you were intimate with Homura or something like that. "  
Mami: " Oh, I see... "  
Mami: " By the way, Homura has been desperately asking me to protect you today, and I agreed to it. Do you mind if we hang out today? "  
Madoka: " Of course not! I would love to hang out with senpai. I am sure you have so many stories to tell. Homura has also asked me to spend time with you, which I agreed to. "  
Mami: " Wonderful! If it's about stories, I can tell you lots of them while eating cake or drinking tea. I think it would be best if we went to my house then. "  
Madoka nodded and stood up as she grabbed her bag.  
Madoka: " Let's go then. "

Both of them started walking to Mami's house.

On the way  
Madoka: " Mami'san, what are your hobbies? "  
Mami: " Hmm, I don't really have time for hobbies but I think cooking would be one. I enjoy learning new recipes and trying them out. There is also one other thing but promise me not to laugh. "  
Madoka: " I would never laugh, please tell me. "  
Mami: " I like dancing while singing. "  
Madoka: " Dancing? "  
Mami: " Like an idol. I kind of always wished to become one. "  
Madoka: " I am sure you would be very popular, Mami-san. You are very pretty and I am jealous of your figure. "  
Mami: " giggles Thank you, but I don't think I can become one. A pretty face isn't enough to become an idol, they go through really harsh training. I never had time because of my magical girl activities. Even if I did become an idol, I would probably storm out of the stage the second I felt the presence of a witch. "  
Madoka: " That would be very troublesome, I guess. Can't you make some time for yourself though? "  
Mami shook her head:  
Mami: " When the lives of others are at stake, no I can't. Anyone dying because of my irresponsibility would hurt me more than not being able to pursue my dreams. "  
Death. It wasn't a term Madoka used often. Apparently, magical girls, girls around her age, used it quite often. They were risking their lives for people who didn't have any idea about what was going on. Madoka was amazed by the noble soul of the blonde girl.  
Mami: " We have almost reached my home."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mami: " Is tea to your liking Kaname san? "  
Madoka: " Yes, it is very delicious Mami-san. "  
Mami: " Really? I am glad you liked it. " Before taking a sip  
However Mami's mind was not on the conversation at hand with Madoka, she was thinking of her fight with the white-dressed magical girl.  
" ( She reacted to all my shots without looking at me. Was she reading my mind? No, I didn't manually aim for every single musket I fired at her, yet she still protected herself from them. Reading my mind wouldn't help her. That leaves two possibilities I can think of. Either she can perfectly sense everything in a certain area without needing to look or she can see future, trajectory of projectiles beforehand. I suspect the latter as Homura warned me that I might be targeted. Wouldn't it perfectly explain how I was ambushed if their target was me as Homura said? ) "  
Madoka: " Say, Mami-senpai... "  
Mami turned her attention to Madoka once again: " What is it? "  
Madoka: " Homura told me that she sent you somewhere... "  
Mami raised a brow, what was Madoka trying to say?  
Madoka: " I was just surprised to see you coming to school together with her today. Did something happen? "  
Mami: " I had some... problems, which caused my return. "  
Madoka: " Can you tell me what happened? "  
Mami: " I fought with some magical girl. Then her friend came up and the battle between us lasted too long for me to keep going. " as she transformed her soul gem into its original form.  
Mami: " I can't fight against other girls with my soul gem being this tainted so I retreated back to my house. "  
Madoka: " I am so sorry to hear that Mami-san. It must have been hard. " With a genuine concern in her voice.  
Mami: " It was a disgraceful moment for me. Being forced to retreat... It won't happen again. "  
A fire was lit in Mami's eyes as her voice started to carry more emotions. She clenched her fists as she thought about all the people she couldn't save. One thing was certain, Mami was never ever going to back down anymore.  
Madoka: " Umm, Mami-san? I think you should cherish your life more than treating it as if you are a samurai or something. I don't think it is bad to run away if your life is at risk. "  
Mami drank her remaining tea in one gulp.  
Mami: " I don't have such luxury, I owe being stronger to them. To all people, I couldn't save. That's how I decided to become as strong as I am now in the first place. You don't know it since you never saw me in action but I am no pushover. I have been keeping Mitakihara safe until now as I survived countless battles. Be it a witch or magical girl, I dominated my opponent until I eliminated the threat they posed. Next time I see those girls, I will make sure they are no longer a threat. "  
Madoka: " I never meant to say you were weak. Homura spoke highly of you, that you were a prodigy who would come once in a century or something like that. I am sure that we all owe our lives to you. But I don't think anybody, especially a good person like you deserves to carry such a heavy burden. "  
A bitter smile formed on Mami's lips: " She said that about me huh. Thank you for your concern Kaname-san I don't think so. Carrying the burden you are talking about is what I chose to do. I can just carry on with my normal life as long as I am abandoning everybody else. That's not what I am wishing for though. I don't regret saving lives. Doing it all alone was the hardest part but if I was given another choice I would still choose to fight, even if it eventually led to my death. "  
Madoka couldn't answer as trying to defend her point would mean accepting the death of random people, including her own.  
Mami smiled: " Don't make such a face. I know you were just worried about me. Don't worry, I will be careful when I am fighting. How about I bring in the cake I promised and tell you about the people I saved? You might understand why I keep fighting better. "  
Madoka nodded: " That would be for the best. "

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, inside the barrier;  
Ryuusei and Kirika lunged at one another like mad dogs that broke free of their chains. Kyubey had to jump out of Ryuusei's shoulder in order to not become a burden in her fight. He had to rely on a slim chance of Ryuusei's victory against Kirika Kure. He started silently observing their fight.  
Kirika, who was stunned briefly by her opponent's quick reaction, got punched by Ryuusei's left fist.  
Ryuusei didn't give Kirika any moment to breathe. She kicked Kirika's stomach but it didn't completely connect as Kirika jumped back.  
" Annoying... " Kirika muttered as she kneeled down and touched the ground with both hands. A circle with runes inside appeared on the ground. She started smiling creepily as if she was proud of her work. With great confidence she jumped over Ryuusei, planning to land behind her.

Ryuusei allowed her to jump behind her. She seemed to be too focused on whatever she was trying to do to watch Kirika with her eyes. As Kirika landed, Ryuusei's body started to glow.  
Kirika, now behind Ryuusei, attacked with her right arm, targeting Ryuusei's torso with her claws.  
Before Kirika's claw could reach Ryuusei though, Ryuusei shouted:  
Ryuusei: " Shining Fist of Justice! " as she turned around.  
Ryuusei's right arm was shining too bright, at least bright enough for a human to immediately avert their eyes.  
Ryuusei sidestepped and punched Kirika's extended forearm with her shining arm. Kirika let out a small cry which was cut short by Ryuusei's back kick that threw Kirika afar.  
Both of them stopped moving. Ryuusei stopped to observe the damage she dealt while Kirika was panting, stunned by the speed of Ryuusei's movements and the pain that punch brought to her.  
The punch itself wasn't particularly that strong, it didn't carry extraordinary weight that tore apart Kirika's arm. However, for starters, it was too fast. It burned Kirika's sleeves through sheer friction. It also stopped Kirika dead in her tracks.  
Kirika was in pain. She expected her opponent to be slowed down, not faster than her. Things were not going her way obviously, but she still had a few trump cards she hadn't used yet.  
" ( Not bad for my first time ) " Ryuusei thought while looking at her fist. The light covering it had disappeared along with the power that suddenly surged out. Magic was still mysterious to her but as easy and natural as moving limbs. After that one punch, Ryuusei got rid of any hidden fear that was within her mind. She was going to bring this eye-patched villain into justice.  
Kirika, on the other hand, was getting frustrated. Sure, she isn't bored now that she is fighting but her opponent is toying with her. Kirika didn't like that at all, she decided on getting rid of her frustration by tearing that girl's body apart.  
Two of them stopped getting caught inside their own thoughts and checked each other. Ryuusei's eyes were not showing any particular emotion anymore now that she got calmer; Kirika, on the other hand, was clearly pissed off. Maybe her previous " loss " to Mami Tomoe was making her feel insecure, thus every wrong move she makes causes her agitation.  
Ryuusei was not angry anymore now that she was winning, that punch and kick got rid of all stress she had, but that didn't mean she would ever forgive her opponent. She wasn't going to fight for a personal grudge though, she was going to deliver due justice. That's what heroes do after all.  
Kirika leaped forward, towards her opponent. She swung her arms, planning to maim her opponent with her claws from a safer distance than before.  
Since Ryuusei didn't have anything to protect herself with, she could only go backwards while dodging Kirika. She hadn't come up with any counter to Kirika's simple yet effective assault.

In Kyubey's eyes, both of them were moving at incredible speeds for humans. They were at least ten times faster than an average athlete. For Kyubey who has observed the bothersome magical girl that killed her colleagues for fun, this was easy to understand! Ryuusei was immune to Kirika's magic that slows down others.  
Kyubey: " ( " Catch those who are evil and deliver justice " was probably the best wish you could have come up with. You will never be outrun by your enemies thanks to that wish Shuzo. I can expect you to survive at least until I am done with you. ) " he thought as he followed the duo.  
They were going at it for a while and they all got out of the area Kirika was slowing down.  
However, Kirika was getting tired of playing this game and decided to finally use her trump card, what she planned on doing since the start of her second assault.  
Kirika's claws could be extended, greatly increasing Kirika's range of attack. Kirika would call it " Vampire Fang ". For Ryuusei who was dodging Kirika's attacks by hair's breadth, it meant instant defeat. Kyubey had to play favorites here, even if it meant breaking the rules set by them. But not helping Ryuusei against a girl that kills other magical girls would be illogical. Every single magical girl contributed considerable amounts of energy to the universe and he could get rid of the energy leak by helping Ryuusei here.  
From Kirika's facial expressions he estimated her to do said move in next swing with eighty-three percent. That was high enough to risk it all. Kirika started swinging right arm to the left.

Kyubey: [ " Jump! " ] in telepathy  
Maybe it was because Ryuusei didn't have anything else to do, or maybe because she entrusted her life to Kyubey she jumped with all her might.  
Inertia, objects' resistance to change in velocity; it would ensure Kirika to extend her claw even after seeing Ryuusei jump because Kirika started extending her claw just before swinging her arm. She couldn't stop extension instantly and if she stopped swinging her arm she would lose her balance because the position of the center of mass was going to change. If she didn't stop swinging though she was going to leave her side open to attacks.  
Kyubey: ( " This must be the " checkmate " you humans talk about. " )  
Kyubey's " betrayal " and her current position replaced Kirika's anger with panic. She had to do something, anything. She redirected her arm upwards but for the integrity of claws, she had to almost complete her previous swing and combine it with the rotation to not lose control of claws and her balance. She bet on her own speed and she still had a huge chance of killing her opponent who was in midair.  
Ryuusei, by instinct, knew that it was now or never. She had to use a flashy move and deliver justice and she had to do it now. She had to be fast, faster than ever. Faster than the time she punched that girl's arm.  
Ryuusei's soulgem started glowing as Ryuusei's body was covered with magic. She knew what she was going to do now. She was going to use her leg to cut through the air, and eye patch girl later. She stretched her right leg down, towards her enemy, and raised her arms upwards.  
Ryuusei: " Shining Star of Justice, METEOR IMPACT! "  
Ryuusei's body was covered with blinding light and her falling speed increased. Kirika was not going to stop it, she couldn't. She had bet on her own speed but Ryuusei was accelerating like crazy. It was obvious that Ryuusei had won, all Kirika could do was waiting for her imminent death.


	39. Homura's ' Notebook 1

' Homura's ' Notebook

Supernatural Elements

Sixth sense: Sixth sense is a sense that every living being has, however sixth sense is usually not relied upon as it is prone to deterioration much faster than any other senses, making many adult humans doubt its existence. I don't exactly know which organ is responsible for the sixth sense but for humans I know that even those with a weak sixth sense can still sense objects and living beings when they come close to the forehead. Therefore it is highly probable that the center point of aura for humans is close to the forehead. Let me talk about the important part now:

Sixth sense allows living beings to sense those within their aura. The radius of aura ranges between 0 to 25 meters ( 82.02 feet ). When auras clash with each other those with a strong sixth sense will surely notice it.

The shape of an aura is unknown as there is no way to observe it. However I believe that waves are created within the forehead and they go forward. After reaching their maximum range they stay there until the next waves hit them. When next waves hit, previous ones split into two and slowly surround the body from all directions. I can use magic to amplify generated waves, increasing their range. At least that's what I believe I am doing. Try to imagine what I explained and use magic to increase your sixth sense as I do, it will help you greatly. I believe it is much more efficient than just relying on your soul gem to pick up magical activities. With enough magic you will be able to find witches and magical girls real fast. This will no doubt help you and I feel proud writing these with that in mind.


	40. Homura's ' Notebook 2

' Homura's ' Notebook

Supernatural Elements

Fate: This is a hard one. Fate is literally about what's next in our lives. What will happen next? Existence of fate means that everything is predetermined, which would make free will just an illusion. But that's not it. That's what people think when they disregard everything else. They are afraid of thinking they don't have freedom. However fate is a reality. Everything I do, everything I think is all my fate. Even me writing these was most likely fate. I will proudly accept the mission fate has given me then.

People shouldn't fall into despair just because they might not have freedom. There are lots of idioms suggesting not to swim against the stream in many languages. That's exactly how it is with fate. A strong stream that won't even give you any choice about your destination. Fate is strong and fighting it can be extremely dangerous, as you may replace your fate with your doom. Even if you were not fated to die yet, you might bring that to yourself.

Don't forget about that warning and read my conclusions over changing fate. These will be extremely important as you hopefully won't be forced to go back in time again.

Fighting your fate is by no means impossible. There are simple steps to change your fate.

The first one is accepting fate. Without accepting that fate is real no progress can be made.

The second one is observing. This one is hard when you are trying to fight fate just for the sake of fighting it. You can never know whether what you wished to do is within fate or not. So what I think as the easiest way to progress is failing. Failing to obtain your desire will let you observe fate, you will be so close to the boundaries so close to the exit... You might have a hard time following me so I will give a simple example.

I wish to eat a cake. Maybe that desire is also within fate but that is irrelevant. I just want to eat the cake but I can't do it. I always find something stopping me from eating the cake. You might think it is super easy to just take the cake but it is not. Either something comes up and puts distance between me and that cake or I get second thoughts. Cake starts looking too expensive, my morality stops me from stealing it. All of a sudden I start thinking I am getting fat and decide not to eat cakes for a while. For whatever reason, the result is the same. I can't eat that cake.

That's what observing means. Observe what is happening, find out what your fate is. From my example you might understand that eating the cake is not my fate.

Once knowing what is within your fate and what is not everything becomes easier. Doors open for you, granting passage through that invisible wall called fate. I can finally eat that cake while ignoring everything else. Because I am challenging fate that looks weak now. What happens when I eat that cake?

The third stage is the last one. It is simple, just do what you think is not within fate and that's it. You will change your fate. Let's eat that cake!

However, eating that cake will most likely be my doom. I will choke on it as nobody else helps me. I will have my fate change, along with the date of my death. That's why only try to change your fate when you think it is necessary. If you think fate is forcing you to die, then change it! You might prolong your life. But please don't change your fate for trivial things. I will write another method that will let you read your fate in the next chapter so keep reading this notebook.


	41. Homura's ' Notebook 3

' Homura's ' Notebook

Supernatural Elements

Momentum

That's the word I came up with while thinking of what to call this pattern of winning and losing. It might even have influence over fate, nobody can be sure though.

Remember Newton's Cradle, watch a video if you have forgotten. It was made to demonstrate the conservation of momentum and energy but those spheres swinging inspired me with this idea.

Let's think about Newton's Cradle this way, imagine the left side as bad things and the right side as good things happening. A sphere swinging to the right side will eventually start swinging to the left until swinging towards the right again. Good things will eventually come to an end and bad things will start happening. However bad things will also end and good things will start happening again. This is how I think balance is being kept.

But this is just an idea, not important or useful in your daily life of course... What you need is something more practical. Let me explain about momentum more.

I have told you that those series will eventually end to change places. But how long do they last? Do they have a limit? Can I use these to my advantage? These are the questions you should be asking.

You must be familiar with the term " force " in physics. If you applied force you could affect the spheres in Newton's Cradle. The thing is, in life, by living, we are constantly applying the force. Whatever we do applies force for different directions, towards the bad or towards the good series of events.

Changing your actions will make you stop applying that same force. If you think something else, something different from what you were thinking about before, you will be applying a different force. It takes tremendous willpower to maintain the same force but if you can do it, you will be able to extend the good ones or stop the bad ones. In a way you will be able to control fate itself.

However, never forget that you won't always be able to stop these series of events by applying force like that. At such times, just accept defeat and minimalize your losses until it's time for " good " things to happen.


End file.
